Mingmei
by Shadowkeyu
Summary: Genrou has come back to Mt. Reikaku after his travels, Mingmei has a painful life of lost loves and betrayal. They become bitter enemies over a misunderstanding causing more damage to both sides. first 19 ch. are redone.
1. ch 1 Fire

Mingmei

Chapter one: Fire

Shadowkeyu

Chen Ming was abruptly awoken from her peaceful sleep by a single warning cry that sliced the night's silent peace. It became hushed for a moment and then the screams began. She could not focus on the moment; unable to think beyond the disbelief. _It couldn't be. They told us Kuto would never reach our town. _The girl could not understand why they were being attacked. Her mind rejected the idea. That is, until the red glow of fire outside her window flickered against the wall, fighting the shadows for dominance. It was real, the town was burning. Not until she smelled smoke in the air could she convince her body to move from the mindless comfort of her bed. The distant sounds of battle grew louder as the town's resistance force, made only of courageous farmers, lost ground and their lives to the well trained enemy. _What should I do? Mother, I have to find mother. Where is father, is he dead. No, he can't die. But mother, I have to find mother._

Startled by the shadow that appeared behind the screen of her door, Ming jumped back against the wall trying with all her might to fall through it. Slowly it opened revealing her pale faced mother. With a wail of relief, the girl flung herself into the comforting embrace of her mother's arms. But something was different. Yes, it was a familiar physical embrace, but the previous sense of security was gone. The arms were trembling. _Why? Mother can save me. Nothing will happen to us now. _Ming peered up into her mothers face. Those beautiful eyes, usually the window to her soul were closed, blank. "Mother, we have to leave. Please, take us away from here. We can go to the woods. Father is there. He's waiting for us to come to him. Please mother, come on." Feebly she tried to pull her mother toward the door.

Chen Chow finally turned her gaze to her daughter, looking into the jade eyes that had come from her husband. They were so innocent; showing a child's never ending belief in the power of her parents. _Have we protected her from the harshness of the world only to allow it to thrust down in one deadly swoop?_ _We should not have shielded her so. She knows less about the world than most seven year olds. I should end it now. Before they get hold of her and she is made a slave. I should end her life now, when she is still so innocent. _But Chow could not carry out the deed. She heard her daughter telling her about the woods and once more hope flared. She could not take her child's life. The knife she had held securely in her right hand dropped with a dull thump to the dirt floor. Emotions finally came to her eyes as she brought the girl tightly against her breast. She could not help it and she began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I can't protect you. I should be able to keep you safe, but I can't. They're coming for us even now. Oh Suzaku, how I wish I could come with you."

"Mama, what are you saying? We can go to the woods, go to papa."

"No, I can't. I can't fit out your window and they are at the front of the house. Listen closely to me Ming. I want you to go out of that window as quick as you can. I want you to hide in the woods. Do not come back and do not wait for me. I want you to run into the woods and stay there."

"Why won't you come? I can hide you, I have a secret place; they won't find us there."

"Yes they will. This is the only way." Chow reached into her hair pulling down the hair clip she had always worn. It was the only valuable piece of jewelry she owned. A gift from her would- be husband to win her heart when he had nothing else to offer. As she took down her hair, Chow's eyes fell to the blade on the floor. She took it up and thrust it into the trousers of her only child. It was the first time the Ming had ever possessed one with the intention of using it as a weapon. Chow took the hair clip, bringing it forward and placing it into a small hand that was losing the last of its baby fat. Her baby, the one she would leave behind. "Take this. Now go. Silently." With a last embrace, Chow sent her daughter into the fighting night with only a prayer to Suzaku, begging him to watch over her.

The sun was high in the sky, blazing down on the land, softened only by the light breeze flowing sweetly across the land. The day should have swept away the horrors of the night. But it could not. The earth groaned in pain from the blood scorched onto its back. All that was left of the village were smoking piles of burnt wood and blackened stone. The last remands of a once lively town. The animals shied away from the stench of the burned flesh, the unholy land that was created in only a night. Within this ruble stood a small figure, the lone survivor of Kuto's attack. Her clothing was stained and ripped, her once luscious long hair, tangled and dirty, hung limply around her white face. Silent tears streamed continuously down cheeks from hollow eyes; eyes that would no longer see the world from a protected shield. The innocence so valued by her parents was gone, the same as them.

Fear flared up once more in her mind as the sound of thundering hooves grew louder and nearer. The self preservation which had kept her alive through the terror filled night was unable to defeat the physical drain on her body. She could not move, no matter how her mind screamed. The riders came into view, swiftly making their way from the trees and moving to encircle the village. There was no flash of Kuto's blue armor, only the reassuring crimson that marked Konan's strength. The soldiers began to search, looking for any sigh of life. Hope that any had survived was waning, until the still form of the girl appeared out of the smoke. They went to her, lifting her slowly from the wreckage, unsure if she was hurt. As Ming was cared for the search continued, however no others were found.

It was time for them to leave, unsatisfied and full of despair. As the only survivor, Ming was now the ward of the Lord Shing. A wise soldier knew that it would be easier to explain before they left so that the child would have time to adjust to her elevated position. It was an honor, regardless of the price paid to receive it. "The Lord Shing is entrusted with responsibility of this district and has instructed me to come and bring those who lived home to his holding. We must leave now, we shall not return, do you understand?" Ming simply nodded and was lifted onto a horse, securely held by a man's armor covered arm. As they rode, she took one last look at the burnt remains of her village. A sight she would not see for seven years.


	2. ch 2 Blame

Mingmei: chapter two

By Shadowkeyu

The early morning sun cast shafts of rich gold splitting the fog above the valley. Birds twittered here and there producing soft melodies from their bright breasts. Relaxing hums of insects floated from the blue, purple and yellow wild flowers. So peaceful was this valley that most had forgotten that a tiny village of wood cottages had once stood there. Vines covered the broken walls hiding away the evidence; the burnt wood had long ago become part of the earth, a rich soil for future life. Most had forgotten the many lives belonging to those with no graves, that each flower held part of a soul from half finished lives. Most had forgotten, but not Mingmei.

She walked her horse slowly into the field listening to the soft crunch of the dewy grass bending under the wait of the hoofs. Looking around the scene she took note of the encroaching tress and thought despairingly of how they would soon cover this place completely, erasing all traces of what came before. Mingmei spotted the worn curve of the town well through a bare patch in the brush and thought of how many times she had drawn water from it. The water had spilled from the sides of the overlarge bucket down her clothing causing them to stick to her flesh. A regretful little smile came to her face remembering how her mother had frowned and scolded her all the while laughter and love shinnying from those beautiful eyes. Pain took her heart at the thought of her lost mother and she quickly blocked the memories.

She dismounted gracefully, her black-leather booted feet landing gently on the soft earth. Tying her horse to a nearby tree limb, being sure to leave enough slack for the faithful animal to graze, Mingmei walked to the middle of the field and knelt scooping up the loose dirt and letting it slide back to earth through the cracks in her fist. So many people died, her mother, her father, her friends. She was alone, with no home and no one to protect her. Mingmei bowed her head to her fist. Her mind lost itself in a whirlwind of blame and thoughts of those who had betrayed her. _My village had no one and they where supposed to be there_. Mingmei recalled the lying promises that had come from the capital. Hatred contorting her oval face, she could just recall an aged scribe declaring, "do not fear the Kuto army, for Suzaku no Miko and her Seven Seishi will save you." _Like trusting sheep we continued life unprepared, holding the belief that we were protected._ _And we were slaughtered_. _When Kuto attacked they did not come, instead staying safe and sound in the palace, not raising a finger to stop my burning village. Two of them live, they swore to lay down there lives protecting Konan and yet they live and I am the only one not singing praises and giving blessings for their continued health. Bastards. _Her hateful and bitter thoughts where penetrated by a surprised scream followed by a second filled with fear. Leaping up, Mingmei ran to her horse, untying it quickly and mounted, racing through the forest in the direction of the noise.

Hua tried to run, letting out a cry of pain as she was sharply jerked back by her thick sea foam hair.

"Where do you think you're going my little flower"

"What are you doing", her voice came in a whimper.

"You're always prancing around the stronghold, showing off your body, teasing us and now we're going to get what you've been offering."

"What are you talking about, I never did that. Please let me go. He'll kill you when he finds out", Hua uttered in a trembling voice on the verge of tears. The tears did start as she was pulled to the ground by the other two men and her pale silk kimono was ripped reveling her lush skin. The man still standing undid the strings to his trousers all the while keeping his lust filled gaze upon Hua.

An abrupt cry of pain from the man stilled the others. Turning their eyes the other men looked upon their comrade who was now on the ground clutching his ankle where an arrow protruded from the bleeding flesh. Their astonished faces turned to rest upon the new figure which had entered the scene. There stood a commanding chestnut stallion carrying an equally impressive rider. Rusted brown hair flowed silky caressing a perfect oval face. Almond shaped eyes flashed danger as they narrowed around their deep green depths. A cold and calm voice tore into the silence, "Let the girl go, she doesn't seem to enjoy your company." Seeing the cocked bow sitting ready in her hands and remembering the deadly aim from before, they wisely chose to stand letting the girl up. Hua slowly came to her feat gripping the remnants of her clothes to the private parts of her exposed body.

"Throw your weapons to the ground and put your hands in the air. Now, as you have denied her of her proper garments… Strip, all of you." There was a brief hesitation before she pulled further back on the bow's string threateningly. "Then you can turn around while the lady dresses." They did as they where told and turned their backs as Hua dressed. The commands were given in a cold voice, only softening a bit when it addressed the Hua, "Girl, collect the weapons and clothes, then climb up behind me." Once all was done Mingmei backed the horse making sure to keep a watchful eye on the three before turning and riding quickly into the darkness of the thick mountain forest.


	3. ch 3 Seven Stars

Mingmei chapter: 3

By Shadowkeyu

"The stars are brilliant tonight."

Kouji looked up from his table to see Genrou standing at the window. His friend leaned against the edge of the frame, his arms and legs crossed. The man was once again stargazing and Kouji couldn't help but sigh. He looked old. Well not physically, the man was in his prime, but there was something about the tightness in his face and the shadows in his eyes. Genrou had changed so much since he left with the Miko. More and more often he was found with his head turned to the heavens. More often than not Kouji saw water forming in the Amber globes. There was nothing he could do for the man. Genrou kept his feelings to himself, hiding everything from the men. He kept his story to himself too. "Yeah, guess they are," He replied before returning to his work.

Genrou glanced at his friend then back to the stars. He once again looked to the seven constellations of Suzaku. His thoughts turned to the deaths of his friends. Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori; _all gone_. _We lost Nuriko first; the strongest man he ever knew, his comrade, his friend. Then Chiriko, only a kid and the smartest, bravest of them all. Genrou hung his head, eyes shut as his fists clenched. Chiriko who gave his life, suffered pain as he slowly ebbed away from this world. Then Mitsukake, the protector, the healer. Hotohori, our leader, he had a son and a wife, he charged that blond bastard knowing himself to be a normal human. He did it for Miaka, we all did it for Miaka. _A slight breeze whispered against his cheek, Genrou lifted his head to the night air as he his mind and heart called to his Miko. _We all loved her, after Rei Rei I didn't think I'd be able to. She left though._ The pain of the thought was replaced by guilt. _Yes, she left, why would she stay? After what I did to her in the Inn, how could she trust me? So, she went home with Taka. Imagine knowing Tamahome as himself and his reincarnate._ A soft smile played across the handsome face only to be lost in a depressed frown. The only survivor left besides himself was Chichiri, the man with many faces. Genrou had traveled with him after the first time Miaka left. When she was recalled to this world, they had fought once more with everyone and afterward the loss really set in, he hadn't realized how much he had missed them until he was forced to say goodbye once more. After that Genrou had to do something else, so he came back to his one secure world, the bandits of Mt. Reikaku. Genrou's thoughts were interrupted by an urgent knock on the wooden door. Both his and Kouji's heads came up to watch as a young recruit entered.

"Yes, Cong." Kouji was always able to remember all the names of his bandits.

"Sir, the men you sent with lady Hua have returned"

"They were told to stay with her." Kouji's voice had razed a bit in anger, Genrou was sure that anything to do with Hua would have raised some part of Kouji.

"Yes sir, however it seems something went wrong."

"What!" Kouji exploded at hearing this.

"The team was ambushed and they lost her"

He saw red and in that blinding moment of terror induced rage Kouji leapt towards the man. Genrou moved across the room catching Kouji before he ripped the man apart. Kouji still struggled then gave up and told Genrou to get lost as he gained control. "Did they see who it was," Kouji asked in the calmest voice he could manage at the moment.

"Yes, she was wearing a black cloak, I gave her descriptions to the few scouts I sent out."

"She?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you telling me that a single woman overcame my men?"

Shame fleeted across Cong's face before he schooled it back to calm professionalism. "So it would seem." With a grunt of disgust Kouji turned his back on his second. "Sir, shall I send out more men in search?"

"Send them all, No one comes back without her."

"Yes sir"

" I want them alive."

"Understood"

The man turned and left as Kouji sank into his chair and stared at the fire. " I'll go too Kouji, I'll find her." Genrou's voice was strong and determined; it comforted Kouji to know that the man would be out there. _Suzaku, how could he go on without Hua._

"Thanks," He whispered as the door closed again leaving him to his worst nightmares.


	4. ch 4 Bleeding Soul

Mingmei ch. 4

by Shadowkeyu

The stallion slowed as Mingmei pulled gently on the reins. Her horse was a magnificent animal in appearance and intelligence. It only took the slightest pressure to move the animal, as though their minds spoke to one another. Time and again he had saved her life. Her legs moved with the heavy breathing of the animal. His chestnut skin was lightly coated in sweat from the fast ride down the mountain. Mingmei had ridden hard determined not to linger in bandit territory for any longer than necessary.

The arms around her waste pulled a little tighter reminding her of the girl. The soft, slim body trembled again, most likely remembering her ordeal this morning. _Damn bandits, always taking advantage of the weak_, Mingmei cursed silently. Everyone was always talking of how they helped the weak. _Yeah, maybe in the old days but not now_.

The stallion stopped moving when it felt the slight pull of its reins, allowing its rider to dismount before bending its muscular neck to graze. Ming looked from the ground up into the soft face of the girl she had saved. She looked around the age of seventeen, her eyes still held a childhood innocence to them. _This girl must have been only ten or so when war with Kuto devastated the outer regions of Konan_. When Mingmei looked past the enchanting eyes into her soul she saw no scars attached and decided it was likely she was not effected by the fighting too greatly. Mingmei was surprised by the bitterness and envy that came to her heart at that thought. She would not lie to herself. She knew her soul was riddled with scabs she kept picking at; she would never heal because she could not let herself heal. However the feeling was quickly gone as she took in the girls freighted sky blue eyes and shaken demeanor.

"Come down now, you're no longer in any danger". The girl clumsily dismounted the horse with the help of her new companion and savor. She had no great riding skill or weapons, which lead the question of why she was alone in bandit territory. Tried of thinking of her as only "the girl" Mingmei voiced her thoughts, "Tell me, what is your name and why are you traveling alone"?

"Hua, and I wasn't alone, those men were my traveling companions."

Mingmei raised an eyebrow at that pronouncement, "You where traveling with bandits? Mind if I ask why?"

"Well Kouji said they where to go with me, so I would be safe. But he didn't know they would do what they tried to do..." Hua's voice trailed off as she thought of that mornings events, her face went white, sweat came to her brow as thoughts raced wildly in her mind. How was she going to get back to Kouji, what would he do? _What if he doesn't believe me, what if they try again?_ Hua fell to her knees leaning forward as she threw up, then her eyes became cloudy as the world went black, falling to her side in a faint.

Mingmei quickly knelt beside Hua turning her over to look into the blue eyes. They where cloudy and unfocused. The girl was tired and most likely dehydrated. She must have not been able to deal with the reality of this morning, especially if she trusted and knew the men. Besides all these factors Mingmei also saw something else, Hua's breathing was abnormal and she was running a slight fever from the feel of her. _Damn, I don't have time to deal with sick chicks_. Mingmei shook her head as though that would help clear her buzzing head. She didn't have the time, but Hua needed care and rest. Mingmei drilled her brain for a solution to the problem. Suddenly she remembered that Tao lived around these parts. A rare smile of anticipation and relief lit her face at the thought of the mothering Tao. She wiped Hua's face, forced some water down her slim throat, and then set her on the horse before climbing on and riding away.

Tao stood by her old round table beating dough for bread. A closed- lipped smile touched her face, Tao enjoyed the simple things in life and this mindless task gave her the opportunity to think of her many blessings. Wisps of gray tinged hair fell from the country bun at her neck enclosing a good natured face. Her round, plump figure enhanced her warm appearance. Six kids had helped with that aspect. Tao hummed in time with the thwack of the dough hitting the smooth wood table.

A loud knock on her door followed by another brought her back to this reality. Laying down the dough, she whipped her flour covered, callus hands on an old apron before seeing who would call at such an early hour. The old door creaked open to reveal a young girl with sea-colored hair held by the strong arms of someone Tao knew very well. "Well Mingmei," joy sounded in her voice, "I'll be dammed, what 'ca doing here girl. I haven't seen you for ages." Twin smiles appeared as Mingmei nodded in acknowledgment.

"I know it's been awhile Tao, mind if I come in, this girl's heavier than she looks."

"Oh, yes, yes of course, what was I thinking, you come right in and set her down on the bed. What happened?"

"Ran into a bit of bandit trouble, that's all", Mingmei's voice darkened as she spoke causing Tao to look sharply at her.

"Now child some of those bandits are mean, but for the most part they help us poor folk, you remember that before you go and get the notion that you have to start hunting them down like you done before." Mingmei turned her head away becoming distant at the words. She pulled her emotions deep within her, placing walls of steal to hide them from the world. Tao was the only one able to get a glimpse now and then, but only for a few seconds and never deep. Tao was used to this withdrawal, however this time she knew she had gone too far too soon. Mingmei wouldn't say anything but Tao knew. Knew that she had brought up the painful past and you just didn't do that around Mingmei. "I'm sorry child, but it's the truth", she spoke in a whisper not quite able to keep sympathy out of her voice.

Mingmei gave a curt nod before waving towards the girl and explaining what had happened. "I'll be back in a few weeks to check up on you both. Until then don't let her go anywhere. She obviously has no sense of the danger around Mt. Reikaku." With those words she left Tao to care for Hua, a new scab peeled away.

Just so you all know, in Ancient China you were given a child's name and then later a name for your adult years. The child's name is very common such as Ming and the adult name means something special about or to that person even though they are named by their guardian. When I write of Mingmei's past I will be using the name Ming from the first chapter. So now you know.


	5. ch 5 Kong

Mingmei ch. 5

By Shadowkeyu

A breeze flowed across the land bringing the smell of sweet spring flowers brought to life by the burning sun in the day. Mingmei inhaled deeply relaxing as her mind was eased of its worries for the moment. Eyes still shut she lifted her face to the warm air feeling the wind as it lifted her hair. Her eyelids opened and her emerald globes came to rest on the soaring peak of Mt. Reikaku.

She was a fool. She knew she was a fool for coming back here. She knew the bandits where out looking for her, they would never let themselves be so disgraced. She knew what would happen; if those men were truly sent to protect Hua, then there was no way they where going to admit the truth of what happened. They would say it was her fault that they tried to save Hua from the "kidnapper", they would tell that lie to save their miserable lives and then they would kill the lose ends. Hell, it was what she would do.

Yes she was a fool, but after what Tao said she couldn't go anywhere else. For three days after her visit with Tao she had fought the desire. Her mind had lost that battle and her heart had won. So here she was, at the base of the holy mountain, a symbol for such grief in her life. Mingmei knew where she was without really having to see, it was the source of her nightmares. She didn't need to dismount and inspect the area; this place was etched in her memory forever. The good and the bad times came rushing at her from the past invading her mind with vibrant memories.

The trees were smaller then, five years younger, yet held the same tint of green. She sat on a large, smooth rock, face turned to the heavens, watching as the clouds wandered slowly over head towards the west. A shadow crossed her, blocking the rich sun and she turned to see Kong's smiling face. She smiled back, they needed no words to speak, such was their friendship. Ming moved to the left offering a place for him. They both looked at the clouds again, this time Ming's thoughts turned to the boy beside her.

Kong had a perfect face, still smooth despite his awkward age. She loved the way his black hair hung perfectly around his face before being coaxed into a tie at his neck. She loved his strong, lithe muscles and the way his tunic fit them. Above all she loved his eyes. They were a glorious shade of brown, the kind where the simplest movement changed them from deep and dark to light and shining. At the moment those beautiful eyes where turned to her, friendship shining out from his soul. He was the only one that really understood her and she loved him for it.

His smooth, gentle voice ended the silence in a way that never ruined a moment, "I thought you would be hungry, you didn't come to breakfast or lunch."

"I know, I just didn't feel like eating this morning"

His eyes were held only affection and kindness as they assessed her thoroughly and he knew she really meant that she didn't want to be anywhere near a crowd today. People always looked at her with pity. He didn't. She liked that. "I understand, but I bet 'ca are now". She grinned and nodded. Kong stood and walked off to get their lunch off his horse. Ming looked back at the sky, sighing contently. She heard the rustle of footsteps and look across the field to see not Kong but a group of four tall, muscular men step out of the forest. She froze, they froze, and their joking stopped as they rested their malicious gaze upon her.

"Well boys, this is something you don't find everyday, imagine a beautiful girl like that sitting all alone in the middle of bandit territory." Ming's eyes widened at hearing this, she didn't like the way he had said it, so she stood and started a brisk pace for where Kong had gone. She was stopped before she had gone three paces and thrown back landing against the sweating chest of one of them. A leering face came close to hers, "What was that about, girl? Don't you know your 'e not supposed to turn your back to a man? I think someone ought to teach you a little respect." He grabbed her already bruising arm, throwing her to the ground. Her hip hit rock and her hands where scrapped from the fall, she cried out in pain. The men had circled her now, smiles beaming, showing rotten teeth.

"What the hell!?" A well known and much welcomed voice raged and Ming turned her head to see a blisteringly angered Kong pulling out his sword. He rushed the men, but they where quicker.

"Kong", Ming cried in terror as she rose to help. She was pulled back, her arm bent near breaking by one of the men. All she could do was watch in horror as Kong fought three on one. He was a good fighter and did well, but the odds where against him and the kingly robes he wore hampered him more than the practical wardrobe of the bandits. Kong swung his blade making contact with a hairy arm. A scream of pain tore from the victim. Kong was winning against this one and equal to the second, but he was so engrossed he had let the third man out of his sight. He realized his mistake just as a dagger was shoved into his left lung. His mouth opened to scream but nothing came out and he fell to his knees as the blood soaked his back. His eyes began to fuzz and his body was shutting down, Kong used all his remaining strength to turn his head toward Ming. Kong looked at the beautiful tear-stained face of his true friend, forming with his mouth 'I love you' before he fell and the world rushed away. Ming was screaming; she didn't know she was, but the sound tore from her throat and continued its anguished call through the woods. It was a scream of fear and anger, but above all, it was a scream of loss.

The warm breeze once again played with the loose strands of her rusted hair. Her eyes stayed shut as she blocked out what had come next, that last humiliation was too much. She covered the memory only allowing the last words the man had uttered seep through. 'Everyone pays a toll on this mountain'. It was the way it was said that had got to her the most. "You're wrong Tao, they are all cruel", she whispered in a calm voice to the wind. Mingmei took one last look at the place of the attack before turning her horse to the wind and continuing to ride the way she had originally wanted to travel. A single tear fell caressing the soft flesh of her cheek. It was the first to come from the hollow eyes for five years. Mingmei vowed it would be her last.


	6. ch 6 Change

Mingmei chapter six

By Shadowkeyu

Men littered the dusty floor of the tavern. Laughter from those still awake mixed with the shrill voices of the live-in whores. The air was thick with smoke, stools where thrown about, the tables groaning under the weight of empty beer glasses. It had been a real celebration; he was not a part of it.

Tonight he lounged against the back of his chair, large feet propped up on one another. He had the back table to himself, which was good. Genrou did not want to be disturbed. His black cloak covered most his body; the hood shadowed his face leaving only the tip of his strong chin visible. He was not drinking heavily that night. His gut told him to be alert.

Genrou was not sure what had brought him to this tavern. It was run down and on the outskirts of the main town. There were larger and cleaner ones around, but no. All day something had been nagging, it had increased when he had reached town and exploded the second he walked next to this tavern. So here he was, sitting in a filthy room waiting. Waiting and watching, for something or someone. Genrou took another sip of his sake, setting the glass down, when he looked up again he saw her.

She had just opened the rusted hinged door, stepping inside to the warmth of the place. Her head turned as she scanned the room, resting a second longer on the shadowed darkness of his corner before moving to the rest of the establishment. She stepped forward to the bar speaking with the man there and then proceeded to a back table opposite his side of the room, clearly making sure to stay out of the way of drunken men.

She was beautiful and powerful, commanding attention. She had long, silky rusted brown hair pulled together at the top of her head. To keep it out of her face, he guessed. Like his hair, it was a useless endeavor. Her thick bangs hid her eyes and the top of her oval face, leaving him to wonder if they were the color described to him. Her lips where full, her chin a perfect point of strength. Yes, it was a beautiful and commanding face, but what he was really interested in was the long, wide scar running across the right side of her neck. How could she have such a horrific scar and still be alive? He knew the neck to be one of the most sensitive areas to attack; to have survived it she must be a strong person or the attacker chose not to kill.

From the look on her face, Genrou saw she did not want to be noticed. She had the air of a phantom, trying to disappear. It wasn't working; someone like her was bound to be spotted. She brushed aside her bangs with what appeared to be a delicate hand. In the short time it took for the bangs to fall into place, he caught a glimpse of her eyes. Though too far away to decide the color, there was no mistaking the contorted shape her face became. Anger and loathing radiated toward the room every time she looked upon its occupants. Her lips curved into a disgusted sneer before she flopped herself down onto a hard wooden stool with no back. Genrou knew why she chose such an uncomfortable seat. The bulky shape of a medium sized sword crossed her back under the midnight black cloak, making it impossible to sit on a chair with a back.

The girl ate fast, very unladylike, not that he expected it. She drank only tea, which he knew would make his job a little harder. He had hoped to have her senses dulled, to give him better advantage. It didn't really matter, he had found her. Thank Suzaku he followed his gut. Out of so many cites and so many taverns she had chosen this one on this night. Suzaku must be with him to help so.

He frowned as his mind started to doubt. There was something about the men's story that just didn't make sense. _Where was the motive for the kidnapping, why had no ransom been sent, or even threats for that matter?_ Kouji was not able to think now, but Genrou was. He didn't like the situation; there were just too many missing pieces. Genrou was brought from his troubled thoughts by movement in her corner. She stood, tossed a few coins for her half finished meal and left at a brisk pace. Genrou stood placing a gold coin on the table and followed her out into the silent warm night.

The wind had picked up within seconds, blowing warm, dusty drafts upon her as she hurried down the street. Something was wrong; she had known it the instant of entering that tavern. It was the feeling of being watched, no, of being stalked. She had come for the information and received it. She was a fool, she knew. _I should have left the second I got what I came for, damn human needs_. She had felt the danger, the same as she was feeling it now. Yet still she had stayed giving in to her rumbling stomach.

Her blood was running fast, adrenalin being pumped into her veins, brought by the fear she felt. It was rare, she hardly felt anything anymore. The fear was of change. Mingmei felt if she didn't leave now something would change and she hated when her plans were altered. Change had killed too many people in her life, hurt her too many times. Mingmei started to jog, the danger was following her, and she knew it. Her mind was insistent in screaming for her to get out. So she ran, ran with all her heart, using every muscle. The screaming increased, "Get out, get out now".

She'd never make it to the woods at this rate, she had to leave now. Swiftly bringing her fingers to her lips, she let out a piercing whistle. The earth was beating now, heavy vibrations coursed up through her body. Long was coming, he was coming for her. She increased her speed wanting to reach her beautiful chestnut sooner, the fear was ever present. Joy filled her at seeing the stallion come racing around the corner. Long moved faster, reacting to the fear he sensed. His rider wasn't supposed to smell like that. Well trained, Long slowed just enough for Mingmei to jump on, he had kept his momentum up and now they where speeding out of the town.

Mingmei felt so much better now, no one on foot had the speed to run down her stallion. She leaned forward clutching the sweaty neck of Long, burrowing her face in it as she tried to calm her breathing. She grinned, she had what she had come for and now she could - Pain exploded in her side as she was thrown from her steed, breaking off her thoughts. She felt herself falling, brought down by a heavy strength that had collided with her body. Mingmei's head was crashed into the earth by the strength of her fall. Her vision blurred, turning dark, then bright crimson light shown before all went black.

Genrou felt as if his lungs would burst. It had taken all of his will power and strength to run after the horse and then leap dismounting its rider. It was a magnificent animal, very sleek and extremely fast. Genrou raised his eyes to said creature, which now stood quietly a little ways away breathing hard. The horse was loyal, that he could tell. Most all horses he knew would have kept running. This one had stopped when it felt its rider leave its back. The curious animal turned and walked slowly toward him bending its head toward the two humans. Warily Genrou eased himself off the girl; he had never had much luck with horses, but this could turn out for the best. The stallion let out a huff of air and nosed him before doing the same to its rider.

He dropped his gaze to the limp form beneath him as he lifted his weight from her. Her hair was cascading over both them; he removed the silken strands before coming to his knees. Genrou took her slender arms in his hands feeling the relaxed muscles as he turned her onto her back. The girl let out a painful moan causing Genrou to frown. If she was badly hurt he wouldn't be able to find out where Hua was. He gingerly felt the back of her head, noticed a forming bump, but no blood.

The clouds moved basking them in silver light and framing her pointed oval face. His breath caught at seeing her graceful features, and then he quickly shook his head reminding himself that he had no more interest in woman except for basic needs. Every man had to find relief, it just so happened he'd never found someone special for the job. Genrou cleared his mind, reverting to all business again.

Quickly searching her for weapons, he came up with the great sword and four different length knives. She was well armed, and he wondered briefly what had caused a girl of her beauty to turn her back on conventional female ways. Woman, he would never understand them. Genrou picked up her slack body, which was heaver than he had thought, and walked to the horse. It shied away from him, but when the animal picked up the sent of the girl it stilled, coming forward to nudge her once more with his soft nose. _A very loyal beast._ Genrou set her upon the front of the chestnut before mounting behind her. He adjusted the girl across his thighs before securing her hand and feet to the saddle. It was a bandit trick he had learned. He lightly touched his feet to the animal's sides and was shot forward. _A loyal animal and obviously well trained_. They road for the mountain, intent on reaching home as soon as possible. _Kouji will be glad, it would all come to an end_. Genrou did not know how wrong he was.


	7. ch 7 Holding Cell

Mingmei chapter 7

By Shadowkeyu

She was warm, she felt it with the daze of being half asleep. The headache had worn off, taking with it her churning stomach and troubled thoughts. Slowly she opened her eyes to be blinded by bright sunlight pouring in from the open window. She was on her back gazing up at old, wood beam rafters supporting a thick grass roof. Turning her head slightly she took in thin wooded walls and dirt floor. It was a simple room if not poor, yet she could tell in a few seconds the nature of the owners. There was such a comfortable, lived-in feel to it. Reed mats covered the floor and hung from the worn walls. The artists had captured the very essence of the common plants, shaping them into complicated designs. She looked upon the cushioned bed on which she lay. It was not padded by straw or horse hair like most poor dwellings were, but by soft feathers. This kept her from the hard board beneath and allowed her to burrow further into her cocoon. On top of her was a most beautiful quilt, it was thickly padded under a top piece depicting the great god Suzaku soaring proudly among the clouds. The quilt held a simple design of tiny stitched swirls, showing the time and care that must have gone into it. Opposite hung another quilt of block design with no set pattern of colors, but it was worn and had the look of long use, giving once again a comfortable aspect. The quilt hung dividing the small room into two, allowing privacy to the bed.

She wondered briefly where she was, and then stopped as she heard a soft humming grow louder and gentle footsteps as someone entered the room. A plump, old woman had appeared wearing a plain blue dress brought in at the waste by a well-used apron. She was smiling brightly and such cheer was in her eyes. The woman spoke in a sweet mothering voice, "Well now, you're awake. So good, you know I've just been so worried about you. After what happened three mornings ago, now don't look that way dear, you're as safe as can be. My, my, what troubled times. I swear, some boys just can't seem to control themselves any more. Well, let's leave it alone now. Anyway, as I was saying, you had a little fainting spell caused by all that distress. Oh but don't worry. You caught some kind of bug, that's all. But don't you worry none now, all you need is some rest and some good natural medicine. Those doctors don't know squat, always trying to be paid more than they should be. You'll do right fine with me. Now, why don't you sit up and eat this soup."

"Uh, thank you, uh, but who are you and where am I?"

"Oh dear, there I go again, getting ahead of myself and babbling on for hours at a time. It always happens, done it all my life. Why I remember once... oh, but there I go again. Well, lets see now, I'm Tao, a friend of Mingmei's, you know, she's the girl who brought you here. The one with the big horse and got you away from those bad-seed bandits. And you are Hua, right. Ok, well you eat now; I got some work to do, just rest." With that she turned and left, humming brightly.

Hua sat a bowl of hot, meat broth soup in her hands. She was dumb struck, the last thing she remembered was throwing up before the world disappeared. Hua grimaced at the disgusting thought, before she turned to her memories of the woman who had saved her. She had appeared there from out of no where, as though she were a phantom. Hua had never been so relieved or awed by such a sight. The woman's horse was huge, strong and had a magnificent chestnut coat. She had taken in the dark rider, dressed in all black from her boots to the stiff, high collared undershirt which had come from her midnight cloak, shaping itself tightly around its owner's long neck. Then Hua had looked into the angered face of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had russet brown hair pulled back to the top of her head leaving only thick bangs to frame and hide her face. It was oval, coming to a sharp point at her chin. Full lips, the bottom one, slightly larger, were attractively placed below a gracefully sloped nose. Then those eyes, later when they were away from the betraying men, Hua had had a close look at them. They were an intense jade, with a thin border of violet. They were also so cold, so offset from the world, turned inward. Yet the thing that perked her curiosity most was the pain that she saw. It was an old pain, pulled away from the healing of time. It had hurt Hua to look into their depths and see the torment so obviously. Still Hua felt such pity and also a strange desire to help this stranger. _It is the least I could do to repay her for my life and my sanity_. Hua sipped her steaming soup as she resolved to help Mingmei, and for that she needed to know all she could about the anguished woman. Once again her ears overhead the soft humming and she knew her source.

The fiery sun was just coming over the mountain, shining upon his face, warming it. He had ridden all night, finding his way through the thick hidden path. He had taken this way so that even if the girl regained consciousness she would not find her way here or back, again. He was very aware of her, she was across him, causing nicely shaped breast to be pushed into his thigh. It was all the more deceiving because of the shapeless cloak which took away his visual senses and brought out his imagination all the more. No, he wasn't interested. Once they found out where Hua was he'd never have to worry about her again. Ok, so maybe she did feel soft, but that wasn't the point, Genrou grasped for anything to take his mind from this torment. He rested his gaze on the sweaty neck of the beast he rode.

The horse was a good one, not giving him trouble except once when the girl had moaned painfully when they reached a particularly rocky section, which bounced her too much. At that time the horse had become upset, turning its head and losing balance, trying to figure out what was wrong. The animal's concern reminded him of who was its owner and that it must love the girl. Horses are sensitive animals, they knew the difference from good and evil, or at least kind master versus cruel. And this one was not traumatized into serving a brutal owner. Once again the doubt formed; if the girl was really so corrupt how could a well behaved creature be so loyal to the point of obvious love.

Genrou abandoned his thoughts as the high, sturdy walls of the stronghold came into view, the second he rounded a thick pocket of trees. He slowed the horse, giving the men on watch ample time to realize who he was and not shoot him down. A watcher let out a resounding call, announcing his presence. The guard would probably have a few bruises from the men later; waking everyone at the crack of dawn is not the cleverest of ideas. The secure entrance doors creaked open allowing him to enter before closing in a loud bang. He had the girl and now he was safely home. He road towards the stables, untying the girl before dismounting and lifting her over his shoulder. He left the chestnut in care with the main groomer to be walked, watered, and fed. Adjusting her on his shoulder as he strode to the seldom used holding cells, Genrou was already calculating how much time he had to spare for a bath before Kouji called upon him.

Kouji awoke with a start; angry calls throughout the stronghold told him all he needed to know. Genrou was back. That meant he had found something. Hope seized him, for three days he had not been able to eat or sleep properly, and it was telling. All he could think about was Hua and what might be happening to her. Finally news was here. He pulled the covers away not bothering to dress as he paced, nervously waiting for Genrou to arrive.

The door opened and his friend appeared. Genrou looked as though he hadn't slept for a while and had the bowlegged walk of a man who had been in the saddle for a long time. "Hua"? Genrou shook his head looking at the floor unable to see the pain in his friends eyes. "And the other, do you have her?" Genrou nodded and Kouji was relieved of some of his anxiety. He turned professional, thinking like a man removed from the events, it would be easier to figure out things that way. "Where did you get a horse? You didn't leave with one."

"It's the girls, I found her near the larger town of Kymne." He threw a large sword and four different length knives onto the main table. "She was well armed, I found these on her."

Kouji walked to the table, picking up one of the knives and removing its cover, he examined it with expert eyes. "This is very well made, as the others also appear to be, must have cost a fortune. That means she has friends in high places, people who might have a grudge at some robbing bandits." He lifted his dark eyebrows in Genrou's direction and received a nod in return. Kouji then proceeded to the sword drawing it, testing its weight, power, sharpness before looking closely at the silver handle. "There's a symbol here. It belongs to lord Shing of Shoou! I doubt he has revenge on his mind after what we did to help him at the end of the war. Most likely it was stolen from one of his higher-ups. It's magnificent."

"So was her horse, they've been together a long time. I'm not sure if he was stolen, if so it must have been a while back. He's extremely loyal, so breaking him might be hard, but I'm sure he'll be of good use."

"I'll go out and see him later. Where is the girl?"

"In the holding cell, number two, it has only the small windows, so no chance of escape. I kept the key. You know how the men are, its been a while since a free woman's been around and they're restless. We don't need a traumatized girl on our hands now. The boys would be hard pressed not to try."

"I take it she's above average in looks." Genrou gave an indifferent shrug, showing exactly what Kouji wanted to know. Genrou did always try to pretend he didn't notice female attributes. The fact of the matter was he was male and bound to notice, he just didn't want to get involved. Kouji gave a sly grin which fell short as another thought hit him. Genrou was a protective man and if he was attracted to this girl there could be problems. Kouji would have to watch for that. It would not be good for the future.

"Don't bother going down now, she got knocked out cold when I took her down. Don't worry, it's not enough for memory loss and I get the feeling she's not one to play games. She couldn't stop glaring at the guys in the tavern I found her in; seems to have a problem with the opposite sex from what I can tell."

"Kinda like you, no?"

Genrou scowled for a second before continuing, "Anyway, I have a guy on watch, and he'll call when she's awake. It might be good to dress up some; she seemed scared when I got her so intimidation would work well." With a final nod he left the room to Kouji, still studying the mastery of the sword.

She moved slightly, then groaned as her head and spine screamed their pain. Gingerly she lifted her upper body, resting her hands on the hard mattress, so that her face was away from the rough material. Mingmei blinked against the darkness till her eyes adjusted to the slight light filling the room. It came in through small windows which looked to be only large enough for one of her legs. There were three all together, lighting small patches of the straw covered, stone floor, where the sun's beams could enter. The walls where also stone; thick and secure from what she could tell. The only exit was a heavy wooden door. Through the insignificant window in it, she spotted a guard standing watch.

So they got her, damn it, she knew she should not have come back, she should not have stayed to eat, wasting precious time. _God Suzaku, what will I do now_. She lowered her head, thinking of the time she was wasting. He would move again soon and then she would never find him. She had been training for so long, waiting for this moment and now it was snatched away. _Ruined because a few stupid, filthy, sex driven bandits couldn't control themselves. How I hate those disgusting creatures_. Her face was hate filled, her eyes blazing. All the time put into planning and receiving information without giving away what she was after. It was wasted, all wasted. Damn, damn, damn. Damn this body for being hungry. She had been fed the day before, what the hell was wrong with it? It couldn't wait, oh no. No, it wanted food then and there. _Useless piece of junk, always bringing me down. How the hell am I going to get out of here?_

She looked up towards the door as it creaked open allowing light in from the hall. Here was her chance. She could run for it and then... her thoughts froze. They had come...


	8. ch 8 The Past

Mingmei chapter 8  
By Shadowkeyu

Hua walked into the kitchen intent on speaking with Tao. She found the woman at a round table, hands working in a barrel of steaming clothes. Hesitantly she cleared her throat and stepped forward. Tao's head rose and she smiled widely, and then her eyebrows came together forming worry lines. "Is everything ok? You shouldn't be out of bed, dearie." She swiftly dropped the white fabric into the water with a slosh and wiped her hands on her apron before coming swiftly to Hua. Hua smiled at the mothering antics before shaking her head.

"No, I feel fine, the soup was delicious." Tao beamed before ushering her into tilting chair at the table. "I was wondering if I could help you,"

" Oh, sure Hun, have to keep my hands busy all the time too or I'd go mad. Do you know how to darn."?

"Yes, but my skill is nothing compared to that quilt on the bed. So don't ask me to do anything like that. Did you make it?"

"Oh, No. That was my mothers. She was brilliant with the needle. All I need is someone who can put in stitches that will hold. I swear, Mingmei is as ruff on her clothes as my boys. "

Just the opening she was looking for. "Is she your daughter?"

"No, no, I wasn't so lucky. No, Suzaku gave me with only boys. Hardly a blessing for all the work they require, but they come out all right in the end. Except for that Sying. How his father ever came up with that name I'll never know. 'bout as heavenly as the dullest life form. But there you go, proves how much men know. It's cause he was the baby. Could get away with anything if he smiled right. Including the females. Oh Suzaku, how we heard ruckus from their fathers. He better be being good now. I sent him off with a monk so he could learn a little self control. But, for all his faults he is just the nicest boy, wouldn't harm a wolf if it were chewing off his leg, well for that matter he'd probably have sweet talked it into letting go." She let out a sharp laugh that hung in the air mingling with the soft noise of amusement Hua sounded. As much as the story was amusing, Hua turned the conversation back to Mingmei.

"So then, how did you meet up with _her_?"

"Her? Oh, Mingmei, yes well it was really by chance. We met about seven years ago, such a sweet little thing. Poor child. She had lost her family in the war, one of the last villages burned by Kuto. Left her all alone, not a soul survived." Silence ruled the room as Hua took in what was said. Her voice was soft with sympathy when asking how old Mingmei was when it happened. Tao, who had been staring out the window, started suddenly at the question. She looked down at the water as she began scrubbing with a little more force than necessary. "She was around twelve, old enough to feel pain at its highest peak. I had worked for Lord Shing at the time and she became my charge when she arrived. At first she was aloof, still in the throws of grief and shocked. I think learning that your parents are flesh and blood and can be hurt has to be one of the most difficult ideas for young children to understand. She didn't speak much for the first few weeks.

After a time she came out of it. Started following the boys around, watching what they did. She was so sweet then. Had a beautiful laugh that could lift one's soul. Oh, and that smile, when it was turned towards you, you couldn't help but smile back. Even Lord Shing couldn't resist her, gave into her every whim. Why, he even sent her off to be tutored with Prince Kong. Oh the ruckus that made within the palace, imagine a girl child learning math and thinking skills. And with the Lord's own son. Of course he had his way too. Sent her off to the harem so she could learn to be a lady. He thought she'd make a real prize with that training and what with the schooling. That child took to it like bees to honey. She loved to sit with those fine ladies. 'Course, even at that age she was more beautiful than most of them. Hmm, hmm, I swear, acted just like she had been living like that since she was born." Tao finished with the last of the cloth and looked out the open window where the sun was going down behind Mt. Reikaku. "Now, child, you head off to bed, I'm going to start some bread for tomorrow."

It was a warm night, like most in Konan. Her window was open allowing the wind in to play with dust and lose items it could find. The night animals were out making noise as the day-timers settled into sleep. Hua lay on her side, eyes open, unable to join them. Her thoughts were turned to what she remembered of the war. It was not much. At the first sigh of attack, Hua and her mother had been sent into the woods of Mt. Reikaku by her father. They had been taken in with other refugees by the bandits. It was when she had first met Kouji. He had been so kind in a strong, silent way. He and his bandits had gone against the war, suspending for a time on their tolls and hiding away the people in outposts across the mountain. Hua and her mother happened to stay near the stronghold, though she didn't know where its location was at the time, and close to Kouji. In the instant of meeting Hua had loved him. She had been only ten then and easily influenced. Kouji had been nineteen, so much older, and he had walked by her without as much as a glance. Hua smiled as she felt her heart expanding with the love she felt for him. After a time, the retreat had filtered empty as people went back to their homes. She had stayed behind, persuading her mother to wait for father. She had resisted the idea of being away from Kouji, even though she never spoke to him. Eventually their father had come and Hua was taken away.

She had moved on, started selling flowers and looked elsewhere for a husband. It was in her fifteenth year when they had met again. He had almost run her over as he walked hurriedly down the street. She managed to dodge out of the way, but lost the blooms that she carried. At her outcry he had knelt, hurriedly gathering them. Then it was as though a spell were cast. Their eyes met and the world stopped. At first she thought he recognized her and that was what led him to stay in town awhile, now she new it was because of her rather curvy figure and intense hair color. It had taken all of one week before he'd managed to seduce her to his bed. However after one taste of the heaven she offered he could not leave it alone. So now, two years later, they lived as man and wife within the stronghold. Her giggling smile vanished as the thought of Kouji alone now. Did he even know what had happened to her? She knew she had to get word to him, but how? She could not travel on her own and she knew not where she was. A headache began to form and she banished such thoughts, attempting to clear her mind and accept the relief of sleep.

Still it would not come. Her mind forced away from one worry, kept nibbling at what she had been told of Mingmei. Hua tried to imagine what it would feel like to lose everything at the age of twelve, to have no mother, no father, no village to call your own. She couldn't do it. Couldn't decide how it would be. Hua thought again about the pain she had seen in those hard jade eyes. Was losing all that capable of causing that much torment. But, there is a difference between torment and what she had seen. It was indescribable. As though Mingmei resisted the very world where upon she walked, as though she counted herself already dead.

Yet, Tao had said she was happy. That she enjoyed her life with Lord Shing. Something else must have happened. Something capable of forming such a cold woman. Hua once again tried to imagine what else could cause so much of what she had seen. Troubling over this through the night, she only found blessed sleep as the sun began to rise bringing new hope and joy to some and pain to others.


	9. ch 9 The Scar

Mingmei : chapter 9

By Shadowkeyu

The dim lamp light allowed her to see only the bulky shadow of a tall man as he entered her cell. His long, sure strides quickly brought him inside the room where he stopped in a powerful stance, legs wide spread, in front of the bed. He was using every muscle to its best advantage, allowing his height and mass to intimidate her. She admitted it worked to a degree causing sweat to appear on her palms. Mingmei's anger saved her from the fear, it took hold, shining from the depths of her soul and mingling with the pain suppressed from the past. Contempt worked itself into her gaze as she scanned the enemy.  
Lethal arms crossed his broad chest, the muscle visible from under the white silk of his shirt. Rich, black fabric trimmed in radiant blue made up a large tunic, belted in dark leather and gold at his slim waist, and hanging to his powerful thighs. Slowly she rasied her eyes to his face. Perfection shone at her, from the high cheekbones, sloped nose, sharp chin and slanted eyes. Eyes that glowed radiant amber and shook something within her with their sharp, penetrating glare. As glorious as the eyes were they dimmed in comparison to the flaming sheen of hair that wildly consumed his head. For a moment she was lost within its fiery embrace before her hardened mind pulled her back into safety.  
Deep down within her most feminine part she accepted his male appeal. Every fiber of that emotion reached out, trying to control her actions. Her brain, taught mercilessly not to feel, could not accept it and hence blaming all unknown emotions caused by this man to be formed into more seething anger and hate. This went beyond the simple hatred caused by imprisonment. No! He had become the very essence of evil and every wrongdoer in her life.

The old door creaked open, its wood scraping against the stone, on hinges gone to rust from seldom use. The lamp behind him allowed barely enough light to make out the person on the bed. Of the shadowed figure he could describe nothing, for all was hidden under a large, formless, black cloak, which covered from neck to feet. Genrou moved forward to stand in front of the girl giving Kouji room to slide in and join him. He shut the door with another creak and turned towards the two opponents eyeing each other. Then moved silently to stand beside his friend.

Kouji was glad Genrou had entered first, it gave him ample time to study the captive without being observed in return. She was in a word; heavenly, and he saw immediately why Genrou had kept the key. Upon seeing this beauty, the men would come charging down the hallways to reach her and would claim rights. A sudden vision of her chained to a bed brought a shiver of disgust which turned into a frightening fear as Hua's young face replaced the girls. He shook himself; it would do no good for him to show weakness now. Coming out of his sudden daze and once more focusing upon her, Kouji examined the strange creature who dared take what was his.

Long, straight, rusted- brown hair hung from it's high tie, flowing down her back in a fan which ended beyond his view. Thick bangs hung down the sides of her oval face, framing it in glorious silk. Slanted eyes and thick eyelashes shaded and enhanced deep wells of dark jade, which held intense scrutiny over Genrou. Her nose sloped gracefully coming to a sharp point at its tip before sloping in once again. Then his gaze came to rest on full, rosy lips of the most enticing size. Lips that begged to be put to good use. Taking it all in formed a goddess worthy of even Suzaku. He stood, awed by the perfection so close within his reach. Cursing his sex drive and feeling guilt that he could think such things about someone other than Hua, he quickly finished his appraisal.

The spell could have gone on forever if it had not been broken by the girl herself. For all her outside beauty he saw the utter hatred seething from her. Her gaze was a strange mixture of burning anger and chilling contempt as she looked his friend up and down. Kouji could have sworn she was looking for just the right angles to work in the most pain with a blade. To think that this creature had touched Hua caused a burning in his throat and eyes. He replaced the fear for her with an anger to rival even the creature's before him, and yet it paled as new tortured thoughts entered . What kind of people would this girl work for? Who could use such an animal? And these were the very people who now held his dear flower. Someone is going to pay for this.

He did not mistake the movement of her hands. The right raised slightly in ready position where a sword would be drawn over the shoulder. The left curled inward for a wrist knife. The movements were so subconscious that he doubted she even realized the weapons where not there. How long must she have been living in this state and why? The girl turned her gaze to him running it from feet to head. Slowly she came to look upon his face and he involuntarily sucked in his breath waiting for her approval, even as he new it would never come, _what a clever temptress she was_. The girl's eyes narrowed even more as they came to rest on his scar and he stiffened slightly in defense. He was proud of his battle mark and if she so much as dared to comment, he knew he would explode.

Slowly, as if in a daze, her arm raised more and gently stroked the right side of her neck. His curiosity caught, he focused on the spot. Her long, graceful fingers moved away to reveal a hideous section of raised skin. A scar, so large in it's proportions he could not recognize it at first, covered nearly the whole area. He could not imagine what it was from, _who could sustain such an injury_? Then a flash of pain shot across her eyes, turning them violet for the briefest of moments, before they where steeled and turned once again into the deep green of before. The vulnerability he sensed in that one flash gave him the resolve that he would find Hua. _She can be broken and I will do it if it's the last thing I accomplish!_


	10. ch 10 Fear

Mingmei ch.10  
By Shadowkeyu

The distant sounds of birds chirping and running water barely reached his ears. The tension in the cell was all encompassing, a constant and mounting substance becoming thicker by the second. They paid no attention to him, their eyes locked on one another. Kouji radiated with restrained anger, yet there was the tiniest bit of triumph twinkling in his eyes, as though he had just seen this victory well in hand. He stood rigidly two steps away from the hard bed where his adversary sat. Genrou saw the way he manipulated his body perfectly to intimidate and instill fear into the girl. At that moment Genrou realized how very powerful his friend was as a man and as the leader of over fifty strong and deadly men. He looked upon the icy man standing before him and pitied the girl even as he silently admired her for her foolish courage.

She sat, leaning heavily to the side barley supported by slightly shaking arms, her long legs folded under and out to the other side. Her breathing was shallow but controlled, half hiding what ever pain she must be feeling. Her forehead was creased and she blinked more often than needed, repelling dizziness. A slight tinge of irrational guilt filled him knowing he was the one who had almost crippled her. Why should he even care though?

There she sat in pain from her fall, staring daggers at his best friend. Hate and disgust seeped from her the same as before when she had so intently studied him and in the tavern full of drunken men. The only time he had seen her remotely peaceful was when she was unconscious with a relaxed face and opened lips. He could not understand it. Even Nakago, with all his coldness, held not the same burning hate for the world around him. Nakago had lived for revenge and with that came the planning of deaths necessary to achieve his goal. This girl, this creature, seemed to live for nothing, an empty shell of life. Finally Kouji broke the stand off demanding in a controlled voice, adding threat to every syllable.  
"Where is she?"  
Not a muscle twitched and eye contact was never broken as she took in what was asked. The eyes stopped looking out towards them as she thought how to answer. Oh Suzaku, Genrou begged, hoping she wasn't going to play any games. Once more she focused and in a resigned, almost weary voice that floated through the room said words that Genrou dreaded.  
"I will never be able to tell you."  
Kouji let out a rush of breath with a soft sound almost like an animal growl. His face was hard, the sharp lines of his cheekbones prominent on his reddening skin. His breathing had become labored as he lost grip of the control he had held tightly down. He moved closer, forcing her to tilt her head up at an uncomfortable angle to continue direct eye contact. His broad, muscled chest blocked out the little light in the cell casting her figure in shadow except for the wide whiteness of her eyes. A catch in her breathing was the only give away that the move worked to advantage. Then again Genrou didn't know if Kouji was even thinking strategy now or simply lost in his fury. Kouji stood silent for a long time, prolonging what was to come next. Slowly in a deadly voice all the more dangerous for its very soft, icy tone, Kouji asked her again.  
Her voice was no longer resigned, now it held a pitch of anger and panic. "I told you all I'm ever going to tell you."  
"Damn it, tell me what I want to know or I swear I'll hang you on this very wall and beat the liv..."  
"You're right, that's just what I should do. Tell you where your whore is so you can run off and fetch her for a good fuc..."  
With a roar Kouji brought his hand back and punched her across the face making contact in a sickening thud. The force of the blow threw her from the raised bed towards a corner of the cell where she crumpled letting out a hissing moan. She involuntarily cringed away, a strangled sound, quickly snuffed, came as Kouji moved forward intent on exacting more damage. Genrou launched himself and pulled back on his friends shoulders just in time to stop the kick aimed at the her stomach.  
"Come away Kouji, You're losing control. She can't help us if she's dead. Listen to me , we need her right now, you can't kill her. Think of Hua, Kouji, think of Hua." Genrou whispered fervently in Kouji's ear attempting to stop the madness building inside his friend. The Seishi symbol glowed illuminating the room as Genrou used his strength to hold back his raving friend. Finally after his thrashing became useless and uncomfortably being restrained Kouji calmed and went limp in his hold.  
"Let me go Genrou, I won't hurt her." His voice was bitter and Genrou could almost hear a silent yet being added at the end. Slowly Genrou relaxed his grip. Kouji turned and walked out of the cell without another sound.  
He stood breathing heavily under the emotional strain of seeing his friend lose control. His gold eyes rested on the twitching, crumpled form of the beautiful girl as she gasped trying also to control her breathing. Her head slowly came up, the wide eyes resting on his face with no expression, like a ghosts'. Genrou gathered his wits and walked slowly to the door. When he reached it he turned and starred into her dark jade eyes.  
"Next time I won't stop him" Then he left slamming the old door after him.

She could not stop the shaking; it racked her body like a fever distorting her senses in pain and dizziness. It was everywhere, from her bruised back and spine, her sore arms and legs with rope marks on her wrists and ankles. Worst was her head, it throbbed on the back and her cheek felt on fire. The hard stone wall was alone in keeping her from crumpling to the floor. Still the room turned and her body convulsed. Her mind had lost its control and human feeling seeped over the sides of her carefully built walls, taking hold of her body as she drowned within it's sour embrace. Fear. It had come at last. Not fear of death but of life. She was scared that if she continued breathing they could break her. They would break her. She was empty, there would be nothing left to fight once they broke the walls down and then, then was the hour of her true death. If they broke her they would know, know everything. Tao and that poor girl from the woods both would be lost to the sword or mind twisting terror of rape. Lost to her. Where was her anger, her hate? _Why do they desert me when I need them most_?

Slowly with crippled movements Mingmei crawled towards the bed and the relief it promised. There she curled into a protective ball, her knees drawn up to her chest hiding away her middle. Her arms crossed protectively over her chest and face, she rocked softly back and forth. "No one else. Not Tao. Not Tao. No one else. You won't lose another, not another", Mingmei whispered desperately to herself before Suzaku, looking down from the heavens, relented giving the mercy of sleep.


	11. ch 11 The Border

Mingmei Ch. 11

By Shadowkeyu

"She called Hua a whore!"

Genrou sighed loudly as he wiggled himself down more comfortably in the heavily cushioned chair. After last night and the stressful events of the day all he felt like doing was sitting in front of the crackling fire and downing sake. His muscles were still sore from the rough ride up the uneven deer path. With a groan he rearranged his feet on the stool and peered over them at his ranting friend.

Kouji's hair was disheveled from all the times he had run his hands through its soft locks. He continued to pace before the hearth, unable to release his anger and frustration. The men had all wisely chosen to keep a low profile tonight sensing their leader's aura of rage as he went marching down the corridor after their visit to the cell block. The stronghold sounded eerie and empty without the normal barks of laughter and crashing of tables.

"Can you believe it? That demented bitch actually dared to call my beautiful, innocent flower a whore, don't you hear me, a whore. I can't believe it, I swear, I just want to place my hands around-"

"Enough", Genrou barked as he lost his patience, his voice rising with every word, "I was there, I heard every word. I know what the girl called her. With your never ceasing yelling I bet the whole of Konan knows about it. Now will you just shut up and sit down. You're giving me a headache and not helping Hua in any way. We need to plan, Kouji, not mindless noise."

Kouji's stricken face hardened a second and his mouth opened for a curt reply. However he thought better of it and with a frustrated sigh fell into the other chair resting is face in his hands. "I know, I know. It's just so hard, we have the girl and she knows where Hua is. You heard her 'I'll never be able to tell you'. Who must these people be if that "thing" in the cell won't even go behind their backs to save herself. I just want Hua back, to think of what could be happening to her is tearing at me. Genrou, I've known so many women but never felt any thing like this before. And there's nothing I can do to save her right now." Kouji's voice took on a desperate tone. He almost detected tears but choose not to speak of them and shame his friend.

Genrou silently gave his sympathies to his best friend. He knew all too well what it felt like to be helpless when one you loved was in danger. All the times with Miaka, when he was trapped inside the ice in Genbu cavern, being tied to the poll in Kuto as she ran off, and everyday now not knowing what was happening in her world. _Taka, I hope to Suzaku you are taking good care of her. _Yes, he knew all about being helpless, now in face of Kouji's despair he felt the stirrings.

"I know Kouji, but we'll find her. It's only a matter of time before the girl reveals something and like everyone else she has a weakness. We'll find and play off of. Just give it a bit of time."

"But we don't know how much time is left for Hua, she could be being beaten or raped." Kouji flung out his fears as he once more shot up and started pacing not noticing the white complexion of his companion. Genrou felt himself shaking as he fought off the visions of that night. The cushioned bed and dimmed lights. Giggling from the next room and the clink of plates from below. A frightened voice calling out his name, begging him to stop and the struggling figure beneath his weight. A shudder ran through him. _Oh, dear Suzaku, when will this guilt ever be relieved. When will that word stop bringing forth reminders of my betrayal_? Finally with a last shudder Genrou fought his way through the encroaching guilt of his mind, back to the small room that belonged to him and Kouji. When he spoke out his voice was a whisper.

"Kouji, it is of no help to groan over what might be happening. Now please, sit and lets talk about what to do next." Still reluctant, Kouji once more sank into the chair and stared at Genrou with pleading eyes hoping against hope that his friend had the answer ready at hand. " We need to go over what exactly she said and put together the items we have found on her person. But first, Kouji, you remember what Hakurou taught us. To be respectful to the emperor and help the people of Konan when we can. We are bandits and though it is difficult with such an occupation, we are good. We do not allow rape, though it does happen within our troops, we do not take from those who would suffer overmuch for it. We try not to kill, but when we must we do not do so brutally. Hakurou drew that line of... chivalry."

Kouji nodded and Genrou continued his face deadly serious. Kouji thought for a second that he did not know the man before him, the man he called friend, who had aged beyond his years. _Where was the carefree youth I remembered from our years before?_ "During my time with the Miko, I met some people who crossed that line in order to get what they wanted. These people hurt others, my friends. Before we talk over what to do next I must ask, are you willing to do the same. Will you step over the line regardless of the repercussions and what we will be doing to the girl for the information we want. I need to know the truth; I will follow and help you despite what your decision may be."

He gazed into the golden eyes of his friend seeing the sympathy there and a touch of pity that shamed him. It was a shaking question, Did Hua mean that much to him? To go beyond all he was raised to believe in, and to hurt Genrou's already tarnished soul in dragging him down to hell with him? Kouji knew he must tell the truth, so with a new degree of power he raised his head and said the needed answer in a hoarse but steady voice. "Genrou, I've already stepped over and am paces away from the border." For the slightest second sadness showed in Genrou's eyes before they went blank.

"Then tomorrow it starts."

Warring: this chapter may be very disturbing to most people; I have tried my best to depict the effects of this delicate and serious topic to the best of my ability and knowledge.


	12. ch12 Dreaming

Mingmei ch.12

By Shadowkeyu

The single candle burned low in the dark, silent hallway. His companions slept their loud snoring seeping down from above into the cells. With a longing sigh he turned back and paced to the only occupied cell in the long room. Upon reaching the solid wood door he peered into the blackness. The girl inside was curled into a ball on top of the hard, straw mattress, her even breathing coming in a steady rhythm. With another deep sigh, he turned away and continued to pace.

Genrou tossed in his bed, his light blanket twisted around his legs holding them uncomfortably still. He mumbled in his customary deep Kansai voice as he spoke the words from his dream.

_"Tauski. Help me." He turned around trying to see through the fog binding him in solitude. The voice, distant and unnerving, he knew he must find its owner. It sounded once more, like a faint echo. "Tauski." A fuzzy, darkly outlined shape appeared in the mist, then turned and moved away.  
_

_"Miaka?" He followed her shadow trying to catch up to her.  
_

_"Tauski, save me." The plea wash faint filled with fear. In his desperation he started moving faster trying to get to her fading figure.  
_

_"Miaka!"  
_

_He reached for her shoulder and turned her toward him. Miaka, her features young from the time they first met, looked up at him her eyes filled with fear, pleading for him to help. Suddenly she changed and instead he was looking into terrorized jade eyes. They glazed white, still holding desperate fear, and with incredible, bruising strength she latched onto his arms. Her anguished voice rose in volume and pitch. "Save me!"  
_

Genrou awoke with a start, his breathing heavy and his skin shinning from sweat. Adrenaline still pumped in reaction to her terror, which had manifested itself in his mind. Wide-eyed he stared straight ahead seeing only the tormented jade eyes. _Why do I dream of her? Suzaku, tell me why_. He could not shake off the feeling of guilt. Somehow she was reaching out for help and he could not give any. _My responsibility lies with Kouji, not with the criminal. She is nothing; she can mean nothing to me_. With a frustrated noise he lay back on the bed squeezing his eyes shut attempting to block out the emotions even as a tear ran from beneath his dark eye lashes. 

Mingmei slept fitfully, tossing and turning, her hair tangling and knotting around her head. She whimpered softly and her brows drew together in obvious distress. Then she quieted and a slight hint of a smile appeared.

_Only the small sound of her bare feat running on the solid wood beams of the walk around were heard in the silent night as she moved swiftly and directly towards her destination. Tears ran rapidly down her face and small sobs escaped the trembling mouth. Finally she came to a stop and without hesitation slid the door open and continued inside. Within the room large elegant furniture towered over her producing sinister shadows and silks draped from the high bed enveloping him in the darkness. There slept someone in the soft, welcoming layer of feather blankets invisible to her eyes and present in her mind. He awoke suddenly at the extra weight that fell half on him and the bed. At first he was confused by the sobbing mass that had woken him from his deep sleep. Comprehension came swiftly and he pulled the little girl tightly into his embrace, rocking gently and whispering sweet nothing words of kindness. Once she had quieted he lay back with her still in his warm embrace; asking no questions and waiting to hear the familiar nightmare that came to her once the lights were out. "I was so scared, I felt it was real."  
_

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Now and always." With that promise and a last caress of her hair he closed his eyes and fell once more into a deep sleep.  
_

_"Keep them closed, it's just a bit further"  
_

_"What is it?" she giggled in delight.  
_

_"You'll see. Ok, open your eyes." She did so and stood entranced as she looked with awed eyes on the beautiful creature before her. Kong leaned down resting his hands on her delicate shoulders.  
_

_"Do you like him; papa let me have him, the strongest offspring yet to come from his prized mare." She turned around and looked at him with a smile and her wide eyes filled with excitement as he bent and whispered in her ear, "I want you to have him." A large hug was a her silent thanks and he held her to his strong chest a long time before she was distracted once again by the friendly stallion. Turning away suddenly to pet his soft nose, Ming missed the tender look bestowed upon her by Kong.  
_

_She sat on a large, smooth rock; face turned to the heavens, watching as the clouds wandered slowly over head towards the west. A shadow crossed her, blocking the rich sun and she turned to see Kong's smiling face … "Well boys, this is something you don't find everyday, image a beautiful girl like that sitting all alone in the middle of bandit territory."… Kong swung his blade making contact with a hairy arm. A scream of rage tore from the victim… A dagger was shoved into his left lung. His mouth opened to scream but nothing came out and he fell to his knees as the blood soaked his back. Forming with his mouth 'I love you' before he fell and the world went black. Ming was screaming, she didn't know she was, but the sound tore through the land. The ground rushed at her and she was helpless to stop her downward plummet. Over and over she screamed, her voice becoming more hysterical. "Shut up girl, shut up." Ripping fabric, the chilled air touching her bare skin. She looked toward the bright sun, praying that it was not happening, and continuing to struggle against their crushing grip on her limbs. A fist came from out of the muddled dark shapes and struck her across the jaw. A gleaming dagger appeared from no where and the cold metal rested upon her neck. "Listen well, you tramp, if you don't stop giving us so much trouble I'm going cut you." The threat was spit in her face. Dizzy and weak from the blow her mind had tuned out all else and she fought on. A searing fire came from her neck and warm liquid ran down from the wound. Stillness claimed her with the shock and in that moment they took from her what they desired, one by one, over and over, their path slicked by the blood that enveloped her body, a blanket of red streaming from her neck onto her chest. "Kong, Kong", she screeched to the heavens. Then the sun was blocked and she was being swallowed in the darkness.  
_

"Kong." Mingmei startled awake with his name on her lips. It seemed impossible to get air into her rasping lung. Her body shook uncontrollably as visions from her dream assaulted her mind. Over and over she watched him fall, watched the life drain out of him; saw those lifeless eyes starring at her as they took her. _No. No. Go away. Go away. Leave me alone._ She rocked back and forth her hands covering her face as she desperately attempted to banish the images. Mingmei could not. They kept replaying. All the defenses built so long ago where cracking. She was losing control. Mingmei looked up at the cell as if she were just seeing it for the first time. "It's this place!" _I can't, I can't think here. It's bringing it all back. I have to get out of here. I have to leave._ And with that she leaned back against the wall, willing her mind to action, formulating a desperate plan. She sat there starring at the wall until the sky lightened to rose bringing to life another day. But the light did not reach her; it had not been able to reach her ever since that day.


	13. ch13 I know her

Mingmei ch.13

By Shadowkeyu

Despite the unnerving dream that he had had last night, Genrou managed to continue as planned. In the morning, only a little bit after the sun had peaked over the mountain, giving light to a new day, he found himself sitting in Kouji's room as the sullen man grumbled moodily to himself. They were waiting for Cong, Kouji's personal assistant, to arrive with the girl's belongings. From what Genrou had seen of him, Cong was a young, intelligent boy who would become a great leader if shown down the right path. He was short for his age, standing at only five feet, one. But for what he lacked in height he made up for in brains and skill. Having been the servant boy of a rich scholar, Cong was taught to read and write at an early age and was better at both than even Kouji or himself. His artistic skill was rivaled only by his astuteness. So despite the sensitive nature of this meeting, Kouji had decided to allow him to help with the investigation for clues to the girl's identity.

As Genrou leaned against the mantel of the fireplace contemplating the situation, Cong walked in after a soft knock on the door. The longhaired blond strolled forward, his bangs swaying along with the rest of him as he carried the worn saddlebags, weapons and meager belongings of the girl. He gently placed them on the table in front of Kouji and stood back waiting for instructions. "Is that all of it?" Kouji asked in a tight voice.

Genrou knew he was becoming more strained as every day passed with no word of Hua. He was surprised the man had not totally lost it. It would be a bad time to display any weakness right now and Kouji, showing a great amount of inner strength, stayed strong in the eyes of his men. Only when they were alone was his fear apparent. However, Genrou still saw the helpless look from the night before. It only strengthened his resolve to make sure Hua was found soon. The only one standing in the way was a beautiful young girl who did not yet realize how vulnerable she was.

Kouji stood from his slumped position. "Cong, be sure to record each item and there characteristics. We may need them as a reference later on." His hand skimmed the fine leather of the saddlebags before moving to clutch the sword once more. This time Kouji was looking for any clues to the girls fighting style. "It is very light for one of its size. The folds in the metal must have been the expert work of a lifetime." The blade was clean and sharp with no nicks in it. "Well cared for. Excellent balance and moves well." He gave it a few swings. "A true masterpiece. I pity the man she took it from." There was nothing telling about the sword except for Lord Shing's engraved family symbol. Kouji moved on to her other knives. "Man Genrou, you sure weren't kidding when you said she was loaded down. She has enough weapons to take on a small army." The four other knives were also made with the same skill and deadly precision. All where of a different length and after looking over them it was decided that they did not all come from the same crafter or area. Her bow was a perfect curve of a very rare, fine and strong wood. "She is either well funded or a damn good thief. Damn shame to lose such skill to such a bitch." Genrou did not feel the need to comment.

Hoping to recognize a certain fighting style, Kouji had Genrou described how she wore her weapons. Slowly, the image came to his mind. The sword's sheath was held to her back by a single shoulder strap that crossed over her chest. "She does not use the sheath as a weapon. It remains on her back during battle. With so many stinking knives, she most likely fights with one handed with the sword. That's why it's so light." The largest of the knives was visibly hanging from her waist belt, its end tied around her right thigh. Kouji imagined the girl pulling out the deadly tools. "She is right handed, so her right hand would pull the sword over her shoulder like this. And then the mangy whore would reach across for the knife. An obviously taught and practiced part of her fighting skills, but I can't tag it to any one style. Damn it." The other knives were obviously for throwing or using as a desperate last minute resort. The smallest was strapped to her wrist underneath loose sleeves and the others were in her boots. Her choice of weapons was so mixed it seemed she had been everywhere, studying all different skills.

Kouji once more regarded her bow, trying to place where it might have been made. A twinge in the back of his mind was very disturbing but the harder he tried to grasp the thought the more quickly it was pulled away. The arrows were simple enough, all made from different wood and in different styles. "She's a traveler, no doubt about that." Just as he was about to place the arrows back, a glimmer caught his eye at the bottom of the carrier. He reached inside pulling out a small vial. There were no engravings on it. Genrou and Cong leaned forward in curiosity.

"Careful it might be a trap." Cong voiced his concern. Pointing the vial away from him, Kouji, uncapped the plain top. Air escaped in a hiss, and then all was silent. Cong moved forward, taking the case from Kouji for further examination. The purple gel had little sent, but it was enough. "This is poison. Kirnaniea, if I'm not mistaken", Cong stated in alarm.

Kouji closed the lid, but did not return the poison to her bag. "Assassinations. That is the only reason to have such poison. Deadly arrows." Kouji raised angry eyes toward Genrou. "You're lucky, that coward didn't get you with an arrow." Genrou did not reply, but the scowl that graced his face spoke volumes. This was not a pleasant discovery. It told them what a ruthless killer she was and also that she fought without honor. Assassins lived without honor or rules and you never knew what to expect from them. Genrou could only think of what this might mean for Hua. He prayed Kouji would not dwell on the implications.

Regaining his composure once more, Kouji turned away from her weapons, hauling instead the two saddlebags before him. Both were made of fine dark leather, crafted by a master to have incredible durability, but made so that they would be as light as possible. The group worked quickly but efficiently through the many pouches within its larger sections. Most of their discoveries offered no important insights into her life other than she had been living alone and out in the wilderness for some time. This idea was helped along when they unrolled a hardy sleeping mat and a water- resistant hide most likely as a tent in poor weather. All her supplies for everyday life were generic, found throughout all for empires at every store. There was a fire making kit, salt used to dry meat, a little bit of hard bread that would not spoil but had no taste to it, and a few dried fruits. It was amusing to discover that more money was put in to feed her horse than any of her own needs. "She cares more for that animal than human life." There was more grain than would be normal which lead them to believe that she often went into lands where grass was scarce It was obvious that except for the meat, she was not supplying herself, which meant someone was taking care of her to some degree but likely saw her rarely. In a small pouch they found some spare Ryo and Mon on her, but she was obviously not living the high life.

In the other saddlebag they found clothing that differed only from midnight black to coal in color. There was a pair of male cotton trousers that were brought in at waist so that they would fit. It was old and worn with many mended spots but still unsoiled as though it had been freshly cleaned. Someone was looking out for her. The seams and cuts of the fabric were so precise a very skilled tailor must have done it and they had yet to find needle and thread. Next was a long sleeved cotton shirt that's collar had been turned up and sewn to make a high collar, which they supposed, was meant to cover the scar Kouji had witnessed her rubbing earlier. With this find Kouji smiled maliciously. "Well, it seems that she is either ashamed of her scar and does not want anyone to notice it or she is doing the kind of work that requires no easily identifiable marks." With nods of agreement from both of the other men he continued the tedious search. Besides some chest straps and undergarments they found nothing but a small brush for teeth and a larger comb for her hair, which indicated a good sense of hygiene. A small case held soap and some folded cloth used for her monthly. Kouji was just about to move on when a flash of color caught his eye.

At the very bottom of the bag, slightly hidden in a small pocket was a navy blue pouch made of rich silk. With a strange sense that this was just what they were looking for, Kouji pulled out the satchel. He untied the golden threaded strings closing the small blue sack with almost reverent care and poured its items into his waiting hand. A beautiful hair clip made of silver with golden designs of flower petals and winding stems fell softly into his palm followed by an intricate chain attached to a ruby stone. He set down the chain and picked up the delicate hair clip, examining it for any marks that would tell if it held any great significance to the girl. At last he found something that did not answer the question of its importance but instead answered another mystery. Inscribed in gold near a bottom corner was a symbol that matched the mark they had found on the saddle bag. Mingmei; a girl's name rarely used, and given only to the fiercest of females. All that was left to do was to use it on her for confirmation. The hair clip was made in Shoou of the Konan Empire. After they had looked over the jewelry once more they put it down, picking up the other item which had fallen from the bag. A thin silver chain, made of numerous miniature rings, hung from his callused fingers. Suspended from it was a ruby of deep scarlet. It was tear shaped and cut with another symbol, only this one had more meaning to the three bandits. "Cong, this symbol, wasn't Kong the name of Lord Shing's third son?" Genrou asked, his mind working hard to remember all he could about the rich family related to the crown. "If I remember right he was murdered by a group of renegade bandits five years ago."

Kouji's brain was already working fast putting all the puzzle pieces together. "There are too many connections with the Shing household. Her rich clothing, the expert crafting of her saddle and bags, her horse is too well trained and too fine a creature, the sword which belonged to their family. It must have belonged to Kong. I heard that the sword went missing sometime after his death, and now this. She must have been part of the exiled bandits from Kuto who attacked the young prince. That's why she took Hua, to punish us. It was the Mt. Reikaku bandits who hunted down those guys and killed them. I thought we had slaughtered all of them, but I guess not. Damn it, we should have known that one or more were still out there. We should have kept searching or stayed around longer. This is entirely my fault." Kouji began to break down and tears of frustration and self-loathing began to build in his eyes. Genrou was still processing all the new revelations but quickly recovered his wits and sent a bewildered Cong from the room with a curt nod.

"No, Kouji it's not your fault. You could not have known. Come on, stop being a wimp," he half jokingly tried to stop the triad before it began. When his pleading was not working, Genrou hardened his voice into a command. "I said stop. Now sit up and stop blubbering, you are useless like this. Now listen to me, this was NOT your fault!"

Kouji looked up at Genrou taking in what his friend had said and his mind hardened once more. He let his anger take him over and give him strength. "You're right Genrou. It is not my fault. It's hers!"

A wonderful person who always writes me the nicest of reviews has done me a favor and pointed out a flaw in the last chapter which I wanted to clear up here. 1) Cong is Kouji's assistant 2) Kong is the boy from chapter five. He is the boy who died trying to protect Mingmei. I know the names are similar and I am sorry for the confusion my writing caused. 


	14. ch14 Escape

Mingmei ch.14

Shadowkeyu

"Where are you going," Genrou asked, his voice worried, as Kouji stood suddenly and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to go see the whore." Kouji's voice was like acid, cutting into Genrou's mind and rendering him witless. He stood there watching Kouji move across the room, wondering what had become of his lighthearted friend. Would Kouji ever be the same fun loving guy that he was before? Slowly his mind reactivated and with his inhuman speed he caught up with Kouji as the man walked swiftly down the hall towards the cell that held his prey.

"No, Kouji. Now is not a good time." Trying for a lighter tone Genrou attempted to joke Kouji out of going down to the cell when he was oblivious to his surroundings. It did not work and he began to worry. No matter what else they had learned, they now knew that this girl, Mingmei, was a dangerous person. With a final desperate try, Genrou persuaded Kouji to wait in confronting the girl by asking him for just a few hours. He wanted to be there when it happened and right now he had to keep some semblance of normality in the stronghold by seeing to the men's practice. "Wait for me; I'll only need an hour or two." With forced lightness, Genrou gave an affectionate slap on Kouji's shoulder, keeping a carefree fanged grin until the door was closed behind him. _I'll wait Genrou, but only for so long._ Kouji thought silently as he paced back to the table and studied the ruby necklace once more.

Mingmei's eyes where red from exhaustion but she did not let herself sleep. The nightmare that had come last night was so terrifying she never wanted to sleep again and leave her mind vulnerable to its possession. The last time she could remember having to relive that repulsive moment in sleep was four years ago. She knew she had to get out of this place but try as she might, her brain would not render an idea. So, she sat on the firm mattress, knees curled up with her arms wrapped around them starring at the crack between the two largest stones in the wall thinking of nothing but what had happened five years ago. The memories were so clear.

How funny it is when you cannot remember some things and the one thing you try to forget will not go away. Even now, the memory of her mother's face has faded no matter how hard she tried to remember every detail. And yet, Kong's death was so clear in her mind. His stricken face as he felt the cold steal slip into his lung. The blank white face that's dead eyes starred at her as over and over they ripped at her body.

She remembered the revolting sensation of stinking flesh scrapping hers, pressing her down into the rough earth. And the cutting of her neck, which left the massive vulgar mark where all could witness her shame. It reminded her daily of that moment, allowing no peace because every movement stretched the rough skin causing a deep ache. It would never heal, and even if it could she would always know the truth. Kong was dead. He was dead. Unable to hold back any longer, she bent her head and wept, hating herself all the more for the lack of strength she could not help. All the times she promised herself she would not cry again and here she was, being weak before all eyes that wished to watch.

As always, time passes and one eventually runs out of tears, leaving their eyes red and dry. Mingmei still was in the same position, her head resting on her knees, unable to shed more tears for her loss and still feeling the horrible ache in her heart as she thought over and over of that scarring moment in time. This was how Kouji found her when he entered the room, still distracted and upset, without Genrou. The door creaked on its hinges causing the same noise as the time before. Mingmei looked up, cringing a little as she had already begun to associate that noise with pain. The man with the dark blue hair walked into her cell, his boots crushing the old straw on the floor as he moved inside, closing the door with on solid motion. It clanked shut and the bolt was thrown on the outside, locking them in together. She watched him warily as he moved into the room and stood, towering above her. He said nothing and she could not read his eyes as they starred down on her. For a few breathless seconds nothing happened. When he did speak his voice was a whisper but she detected the barely controlled fury within him. "So, you're the one who got away." Mingmei did not know what he was talking about or what he was attempting to do so she stayed silent. If she let him talk he would probably give away something important.

"And I thought we had got them all. I guess I was wrong." He turned from her and started to pace. "Imagine what I could do to you right now. Genrou doesn't really know me anymore. He wasn't around for the past few years, doesn't know how much I've changed. But you do. You can look at me and know just the sort of man I've become. You know I'm going to get what I want. It can be easier on you if you tell me now or we can do it the long painful way." Unable to stop herself Mingmei looked fearfully at the dagger hanging from his belt, picturing its sharp blade sliding across her flesh. "Yes, you know what I'm talking about. You are just as ruthless, maybe more so. How many have you tortured and killed? Do you even remember all of them? It's people like you who made me what I am now. It takes a hard, determined man to rid the earth of demons and I changed so that I could. Now enough of this. Where is she?"

Mingmei wished she could tell him. The girl was nothing to her and she could go on in life with little or no guilt for handing her back into this monster's claws. But Tao she could never harm. Knowing what would most likely happen to her she could still not betray the one person left in her life that meant something to her so with a breaking sense of self preservation she remained silent and just stared at him. "So it's to be the hard way. Trust me, I don't care if you live or die. I'll find her somehow. But if I have to wait longer you'll not be waiting with me for all that long." His face hard, Kouji brought his fist across her face in a forceful backhand. "Where is she?" He looked down on her gasping form sprawled onto the bed with no sympathy in his eyes. She still did not answer and could do no more than look at him wondering when she would black out and feel no more of this pain. With a shake of his head, the man reached down and grabbed her shirt lifting her into the air before throwing her across the cell into the other wall. Mingmei's back hit the impenetrable stone wall and slid to the floor. She could not hold back her cry of pain and started crawling pitifully away from him as he advanced once more on her. "Just tell me where she is and I'll stop this right now." Even if she wanted to tell him she could no longer do so. Her fear blocked all thought and all she knew was she had to get away.

He grabbed her by her clothing, jerking her up into a standing position and slammed her against the wall. "Where is she?" He screamed it into her face but when the spittle from his yell landed on her face and her ears hurt from the noise something new took over in her. A primal sense of self-preservation came and gave new strength to her sore and bruised muscles. With a swift intake of breath she brought her knee up powerfully and hit him square between his legs. Kouji let out a soundless cry and doubled up. She brought her clasped hands down upon his neck. Mingmei had never mastered the deathly art of Dim mak (death touch) but she knew that when he dropped soundlessly to the floor that her aim was true and she had most likely hit a pressure point. He was dead or unconscious, either way she did not care.

Moving swiftly and silently Mingmei squatted and took his dagger out of its sheath then going to the door wall, waiting for the guard to notice the sudden silence in the cell. Like clockwork another bandit appeared in the doorway. "Boss?" He looked into the cell and when he saw his leader's crumpled form, unbolted the door and attempted to rush to his side. He never made it, a hand pulled his head back by his hair moments before the cool steel of a blade came, slitting his throat, and he felt the life flowing from him. The man's blood covered the dagger, it stained her shirt and flecks of it were splattered onto her face and hair. With a grunt of disgust Mingmei shoved the man from her, turning away to exit the cell.

In the doorway a small boy of eight years stood his eyes wide with fright and shock. He looked at her as if she were a demon, seeing the blood covering the dirty shirt and the wild hair. He turned to run but was pulled back against the wet cloth that so terrorized him. The bloody dagger was brought to his neck and he sobbed knowing this was the end. The monster spoke to him, her words cold and unfeeling. They seeped into his very soul and froze his heart. "Listen well boy. You will lead me out of this place and to the entrance of the fort. No one sees us. Do you understand?" The boy sobbed and nodded his head. They started to move down the dark corridor towards the stairs. "Remember no one sees us or not only will you die but I'll hunt down everyone you care about and hurt them also. Lead on" Instead of going up the stairs the boy turned at its base and pushed one of the stones in the wall. A grinding sound was heard and the seemingly solid wall flipped back revealing a long dark tunnel. They moved slowly down the dusty hallway, their hair catching the spider webs that confirmed her guess of the infrequent use of the passage. Finally the passage ended at a ladder which raised towards a trap door in the old wood. In a whisper Mingmei spoke to the boy "What is up there?"

"Only a weapons room. It's a shut room so no one should be in there."

"Good." She climbed swiftly carrying the stiff boy under one arm. The room was dark except for the streak of light from under the door and as he had said empty of life. She located rope, gagging the boy and tying him. Choosing carefully Mingmei grabbed a quiver and bow along with a brown cloak off the wall, throwing it over herself and hiding the weapon beneath it. She made her way over to the door and hearing the sound from without opened it onto the ramparts. The sun was bright, blinding her for a moment. Stunned she looked out across a dirt field swarming with shirtless bandits practicing at different stations. It took a minute to comprehend the vastness of the stronghold. It was huge, the main house coming out of the cliff and towering four levels high. It was wide with walk around halls that were large enough to conduct battle on. The ramparts she was currently on could barely be seen in the distance wrapping its way around. Her wits returned allowing her to continue moving towards the next building. Below her was the large gate she faintly remembered riding under which meant the next house was where she could open it.

Being as inconspicuous as possible Mingmei notched the bow then proceeded to open the door slowly. There were two men inside. The first was killed instantly by the arrow which landed in his heart and the other dropped from the punch to his ribs winded before he too felt the cold hand of death by her blade. She moved toward the turning wheel but decide against opening the gate and drawing attention to her self. Instead she dropped the gear wheel which loosened the chains. Now the heavy doors would open easily with a push and none would be the wiser. She wanted so badly to leave right then but a stronger emotion took over and she new she had to go get her horse. With him was her most precious possession, which she could never leave. As silent as possible Mingmei made her way down the stairs, bow ready, but she met no resistance. She opened the door to the yard and started making her way across the outside edge of the field towards the stables she had spotted earlier. She was almost there when a strong hand seized her arm and swung her around demanding what section she belonged to. Their eyes clashed and when he saw the blood staining her face he let out a soft cry of alarm. Quickly Mingmei pushed away from him and ran the rest of the way as the men behind her just began to discover what was happening. Mingmei knew she would never make it at this rate, so she abandoned the bow, bringing her hand to her mouth and letting out a piercing whistle that resounded off the stronghold. An answering sound was flung into the air.

Long began to kick wildly at the trainer who was currently walking him. He broke free of the restraining grip and ran as another whistle sounded, calling out his glee and moving fast at the note of urgency in the call. He jumped gracefully over the fence, showing his powerful range as he cleared it and continued to gallop full out. He slowed only when he reached her and with the ease of years of practice Mingmei swung up onto his back and with only her legs, directed him towards freedom. It was going to be hers so very soon. No one would catch her now. Joy filled her for the first time in a long time as she neared the exit.

Then from out of no where a single figure streaked in from the right moving almost as fast as her horse. In shock she starred as the man with flaming hair overtook her prized animal and cut off the exit. She felt the freezing in her torso as a magical incantation was shouted into the air and could already feel defeat upon her. "REKKA SHINEN!" The roar sounded and she was engulfed in searing flame. Long reared up and she was thrown onto the ground once again hitting her head. She lay dizzy for a moment sprawled on the ground before the bruising grips of strong hands lifted her from the earth. Her mind cleared as she was forced to her knees, arms pulled painfully back. Black boots appeared in her line of sight and against her better judgment she looked up into the eyes of a man who could not possibly be mortal. He stood before her, his mouth drawn in furious rage and his eyes boring into hers. It was then she noticed the glowing redness that consumed him, its center at his arm. There glowed a symbol of Suzaku. She screamed in rage as, even held, she lunged at him in fury. Her arms twisted, almost being pulled from her sockets but she was oblivious to all else except the need to hurt the one responsible for it all. All that was wrong now and all that she had lost. Then his fist raised and the world went black.


	15. ch15 Punishment

Ch. 15 Punishment

By Shadowkeyu

Genrou was furious. How had she escaped and who was stupid enough to open the door. He was breathing hard from his sudden sprint across the field. The only reason he had caught her was that he had started toward the gate even before she had climbed onto the horse. The animal was just now being calmed down, his eyes wild with fear but otherwise unhurt. Genrou had controlled the flame, splitting it down the middle to avoid the sad creature. The poor thing was practically brainwashed by the girl. His attention was brought back to the crumpled form of said female. _Man, I hate girls_. She was still except for the rise and fall of her chest. Bending down to her side he reached out a hand and felt the blood that covered her shirt; it was fresh. Turning to the side and picking from the bandits that surrounded the scene he started to give orders. Genrou sent groups to search the stronghold and its outer walls for the wounded men. At least he hoped they were still alive even though his instincts said otherwise. "Ok boys let's go. You two carry her and follow me." The men did not in fact carry the girl, but instead dragged her toward the stronghold not caring if damage was done. They all knew that somewhere a comrade was hurt or dead and they knew who was responsible.

The hallway leading down to the cells was dark but they all distinctly smelled death in the air. Genrou could sense it better than the rest and he feared what he would find in the last chamber. His voice was horse when he gave commands to his men who were equally held in deep suspense. All feared that they would soon find their leader's cold form. "Put the girl in here. Bolt and lock it. It is not to be opened." His boots sounded loudly on the stone, the hollow noise matching the beating of his heart. It was the only noise heard as he made his way towards that which he feared most_. Please Suzaku, don't let him be dead. I can't stand to lose another friend. _ With a deep inhale of breath to steady himself Genrou turned to the dark hole and entered. The straw was saturated with a liquid that could only be blood. Bile rose in his throat when he walked on it and heard the noise caused by his disturbance and looking down, he was repulsed by the bloody stains on his boots. Blood was being soaked up around the corpse of the guard and without having to examine him Genrou knew he was dead once he saw the deep cut along his throat. With incredible will power he moved on to the body of his friend unable to keep the tears from flowing. He knelt in the straw and turned Kouji over onto his back, gazing into the blank face of his best friend. "No!" He choked out in a sob as he crushed the man to his chest and cried into the silk hair. So lost in his grief, Genrou did not notice the shudder that went through Kouji or the man's eyes as they slowly opened.

When he spoke his voice was weak and filled with pain. "Genrou, what happened?"

"Kouji. You're alive. Thank Suzaku." He hugged the man tighter to himself letting go suddenly at Kouji's sharp intake of breath. "Kouji what happened?"

With a grimace of regret Kouji explained, "I came without you and was careless. She kneed me good." He grimaced as he motioned down between his legs. They both screwed up their faces in identical displays of pain, although Kouji's held more embarrassment at the fact that he had not protected his most precious organ. "Then, and I can't believe it, but she knows Dim mak. She got me right in the neck. I can't feel my arm and that whole side of my chest is num."

"Yeah, I know how it is." Genrou laughed in relief and gave a fanged smile through his tears. "You're lucky you're not dead right now. She must not have finished the lessons properly or else you would be. Don't you ever do this to me again; I am not such a young man anymore."

"Hey, no problem." They shared a moment both happy that he was not dead before the reality that the room also held a dead man came back along with their subdued moods.

"Ok, let's get you out of here." He lifted Kouji wrapping an arm around his shoulder and half carrying him towards the door.

Kouji stopped as he looked down upon the fallen man. "She must have taken my dagger. Poor Lee, we've got to find his son before he hears about this."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." They moved slowly through the silent stronghold, flanked by confused men, stopping only once as Kouji looked in on the girl who was responsible for the death of his men and the capture of his woman.

Already three bodies had been discovered along with the son of the guard in the cell. They had already learned that the kid had witnessed his father being brutally murdered. After that the terrorized boy was forced to bring the murderess to the gate and was then tied. Cong reported all of this to Kouji describing the way she had moved within the guarded stronghold unseen and her disablement of the chains locking the gate. All three men were silent as they thought about the day. Kouji was the first to speak. "We need to figure out a way to make this place more secure from the inside. Cong will take care of this. Genrou, I want you to handle the burials. The only good thing about this is that there was only one victim with a family. I put you in charge of finding a place for the boy. Make sure he is kept busy, it will be easier for him that way."

'Don't worry. I'll take over his training and education myself. What about Mingmei?"

"I'll handle her punishment and eventual execution. No complaints Genrou, the time of mercy is well past us. Once I have the information she dies." Genrou had not yet decided how to deal with everything but one thing was for sure, the pity he had felt before was gone. No longer would he hold back.

The light hurt too much for her to open her eyes so she just continued to lie on the floor, dead in every way but physically. Her mind was drained except for the knowledge that she had failed and now that she had killed their own, she was a dead also. It was useless to resist anymore. She had done all she could. Well at least her secret would die with her. They had nothing on her and the pain that racked her body was so intense that anymore would finally open the door to death and the torment would stop. Then she would be free. She would redeem herself in another life and continue her revenge, but right now the only thing she cared about was who would be waiting for her in the sky. She would be with him once more, with her Kong.

She felt the ringing of the stones as they vibrated from the footsteps coming nearer. The sound increased until it was right before the door. This cell was made of only bars. It was nicer, with more room and light. Unfortunately it was also more secure because in order to talk with her they would not have to come in. Not that it mattered, she would not be here long, and they were most likely coming to get her for her execution. "Get up." It was the man with fiery hair; he was alone. It was not that big of a thing. That was twice now he had defeated her and once, to her utter disgust, that he had saved her. She opened her eyes, gazing into the torchlight before slowly rolling to her side. Once she was standing she moved to lean against the wall. Whatever pride she had held before was gone and it no longer mattered that he saw the true her. Now he knew what a weak little girl she was. Saw that she was someone scared to death of living but too cowardly to die.

"I suppose it is time for me to meet Suzaku."

"Only those worthy of his attention receive it."

"Oh yes, I forgot about you seven chosen, better than the rest of us, able to do as you please with no thought of others. The favorites of Suzaku and the scum of the earth."

"Shat'up, I have no time for your useless prattle. Come here so that I can bind you."

The sun was high in the sky when they made their way down a long hallway. Bandits lined the walls, their eyes dark and foreboding. It looked as if they wished they themselves could rip her apart. Once again the man was protecting her, even if only so that she could be killed at another time. He must hold so much power over this group of riffraff. _As I've always known, the Suzaku seven really are the lowest of creatures_. The hall was silent and she noticed that the men were falling in rank behind her. Despite the fact that she had resigned herself to her death the soundless, menacing faces of the men unnerved her.

Once more she was outside with the sun gleaming down on her, its presence lifting her courage. The yard was the same; it's yellow-green grass waving in the slight wind. Near the practice field where the men had been working before, she saw the bandits forming a semi-circle around their leader. _So, he is not dead after all_. She cursed herself for leaving the job undone. It was such a stupid thing to do, and yet, she recalled the sudden feeling that had overcome her, forcing her to turn her back and not harm him. _What was it? Why could I not kill him?_ So involved was Mingmei in her thoughts that she had not been aware of her march across the yard until she was directly before Kouji.

Their eyes met, hers no longer defiant, only accepting. His were slit in anger. With a curt nod he motioned the man holding her to the right. Mingmei looked in that direction, her eyes widening as she saw the two tall poles standing in the ground. Both had ropes wrapped around them at a height only a little over her head. Eyes filled with horror, Mingmei realized she was to be whipped to death. She was powerless, standing in shock as her hands were tied slightly above her head. She would have to support herself or hang by her arms. The cruelty of it hit her. If she could not hold herself up she would dangle, unable to rest her weight on her knees. Fear fell swiftly upon her for she doubted she could withstand the pain. Mingmei had never been whipped before despite many close calls, but she had seen it done. Seen grown men fall to there knees, screaming out in agony as the whip tore their skin. _How will I withstand it?_

Kouji came forward and faced the on looking thieves, his voice strong, filled with authority. With a steady deep voice he recited her crimes. For the death of three members of the Mt. Reikaku bandits she was to receive twenty lashings. If she survived, she would then be whipped until revealing the location of Hua, or until she died. With that said he turned back to her and walked slowly with the whip dangling from his hand. He circled the posts, coming behind her and in that moment of terror of not being able to see him, her mind began to crack and she truly wanted to break down and tell him everything. But her love and devotion for Tao kept her lips sealed and gave Mingmei the power to straighten her face.

His hands came up to her neck, wrapping around the tight collar of her shirt. With a sharp yank Kouji ripped the shirt, exposing her milky skinned back to the sun. She gasped suddenly, once again transported back five years ago when another had done the same. Barley alive to the world she felt him gather her hair together and throw it over her shoulder, clearing the surface of her back. The hair covered most of the skin exposed above her chest where the ripped shirt hung from her arms, barely keeping her decent, not that it mattered right then. Then his hands left her and she stood starring straight in front of her into the nameless faces that watched, waiting for the whip's teeth.

The first blow, though expected, took her breath from her. She felt the air leave her lungs in a soundless whoosh as the fiery pain shot up her back. She felt the skin tear apart on the contact, felt the fire expanding in her lower back. Another came and another, until all of her burned and there was no escape from the pain. On the fifth stroke she cried out jerking forward, only to be held tightly by her bonds. Once the first scream had escaped Mingmei was powerless to stop them and as each stroke landed she let out a screech of pain. They sounded alone in the silent field, echoing all around, coming back always to taunt her with her weakness. Eventually her legs gave out and she hung by her arms, feeling them be pulled from their sockets. Her head fell to her chest, lifting only in jerks every time the whip lashed her. It was a small mercy that her copper hair now hid her face because the shame of them all seeing the tears that dropped freely from her eyes would be too much to endure. Just when she thought she could stand no more they stopped.

Footsteps were heard as he came around to stand before her. Rough hands pulled her from the ground, holding her head up, forcing her to look into his intense gaze. Kouji stood there, breathing hard, his muscles bulging from beneath his shirt and sweat covering him. His gaze never left hers as he asked in a raspy voice, "Where is she?" Mingmei sobbed as she shook her head, knowing she dammed herself. Kouji's expression did not change, but he stepped back and nodded to someone behind her who wielded the whip once more, giving her two quick, sharp lashes. She let out a piercing wail, humiliated for her weakness. She was spent, delirious with the pain. If she endured anymore she would pass out or die.

Kouji saw this and knew he had to switch tactics. He stood for a moment, looking at the fallen form of someone he had once described as angelic. Now she looked like a bloody piece of meat, no longer even human. He felt his gut roll with disgust for himself and for her. If only she had told him where Hua was, then he would not have been forced to do such a thing. His thoughts wandered over all he had learned about the girl, picturing every item that had come from her bags. Then it came to him; the red stone was the answer. It was somehow important to her, he could tell by the care put into wrapping it. Kouji moved forward once more, asking her the same question again. But this time he took from his pocket the little gem, letting it hang invitingly in front of her face. Mingmei gasped softly, her eyes wide with confusion. From the daze of her mind she recognized the necklace. She was so stunned and bewildered that she did not think of why he held it before her or of what his motive could be. All she knew was that she needed it. Without it she would have died long ago, it had comforted her and she needed it to do that now. It was the only thing of his she had, the only thing left to her. In a croaked voice she breathed out of her dry mouth a demand to have it back. "Give it to me."

"Tell me where she is and you will have it."

Mingmei weakly shook her head, slowly losing the battle to remain conscious. "No, give it to me now."

Kouji motioned to Genrou to cut her down and he did so. She fell to the ground at his feet, starring almost blindly up at him. Her hair was pooled on the ground; blood was running along her back, dirt sticking to the open wounds there. Her shirt had fallen down, exposing her chest, but she was oblivious. "You have to tell me where she is." He dangled the necklace closer, but kept it from her reach. Kouji watched as she struggled in her mind. "If I tell you, you won't hurt her?"

"Of course I would not hurt Hua."

"No' Mingmei coughed weakly. "You are not to hurt the woman with her. She had nothing to do with it."

"Fine, I won't. Now tell me!"

"Swear, swear it to Suzaku.'

"I swear, but now you must also. Swear to me on Suzaku that the information you give me is correct, or face his wrath. And if you do lie I'll make sure that when I find them, your woman dies also. Do we have a deal?"

Mingmei's mind gave a last struggle to retain the information, but failed and in despair she closed her eyes, whispering out the directions. "Yes, it's down the mountain. The village Murnue near Shoou in the house nearest the river is where you'll find her." Mingmei opened her hands to receive the necklace, crying loudly when she was able to close her hands around it. She brought it to her chest and wept out her shame at her betrayal. Then she heard him say something that froze her heart.

"Genrou, gather our best men together. We leave immediately. Nothing is to make noise; I want to overtake them undetected. We must kill all those that see us along with all that hold her captive.

"NO!" Mingmei rolled to her side, lifting up suddenly to capture him. But her exhaustion was too much and the strain of her movement opened the door to the blackness. She fell into it, thinking only of Tao, the woman she had sentenced to death.


	16. ch16 Savior

Ch.16 Mingmei

By Shadowkeyu

Mingmei awoke at the sudden splash of cold water that was thrown on her. It ran into her wounds and created muddy paste from the caked dirt, causing her to notice the pain more. In a daze she looked around, her head barely supported by her weak neck. She hazily recognized the cell from before, its shadowed walls looking much more sinister in the night. Finally her eyes fell upon the intruder. A tall yet corpulent man stood there grinning lustfully down on her. He wore no shirt and sweat ran down his face and from beneath the yellowed skin of his armpits. Filthy, matted hair covered all of him from his face and head to his arms and chest. In one oversized, grubby hand he held a large wooden bucket. She stared evilly at the offensive thing, too out of it to realize where the true danger was coming from.

The man dropped the container and moved into the cell, breathing heavily as though the task was tiring. He grabbed onto her arm with deceiving speed, haling her from the ground. His other hand came up after the first to tear away what was left of her shirt. His rough hand squeezed and twisted her generous breast, causing a sudden and acute throbbing pain. She let out a tiny hiss which he returned with a malicious laugh. The humiliation was unbearable, yet worse was her inability to do anything to stop it. Her body was simply too weak to put up a fight. She began crawling within herself, trying to block out what was happening. But it did not work and she could still feel what he was doing to her. _Oh Suzaku, why? Why me? No woman should ever go through this ordeal, and yet you force it on me once more. How could you?_

Just when she thought she would be driven mad by it all, the sensations went away. She felt herself fall along with the man to the floor. Nothing was happening. It was as though time had stood still for just that one second before it all came rushing back to her once more. In the doorway stood a teenage boy who she almost recognized, but could not place exactly. If she had had all her wits about her she would have coward from him, but all she could do was lay motionless as he came forward. "Mingmei? It is you. Oh Suzaku, what have they done to you?"

"S...Sying?"

"Yes, it's me. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." He removed his shirt, draping it carefully on her, trying to do the least amount of damage to her back. He gently picked her up, placing her on her stomach over his shoulder. He would have gladly carried her in another, less humiliating fashion, but this was the only way he could avoid touching the open wounds on her back. Still she let out little sounds of pain, her body one large bruise. They made their way slowly down long corridors that were obviously unknown to most of the bandits, for they came across no one in the underground tunnels. For a time she could hear the dim noise of the men above, speaking in loud, angry voices. Mingmei remembered little from the long walk, too absorbed in processing Sying's presence through the haze of pain that clouded her brain. Finally the noise died away and all she could hear was the sound of his boots moving in a steady pace along the stone floor.

Then they were outside with the cool night air caressing her battered face as any lover would. Mingmei looked at the sky, her heart lifting a bit with the sense of freedom; she took in the glittering stars as if she had been away from them forever. She heard a distinct snort and looked around to find her beautiful stallion, Long, standing near the woods. "I brought us out on the side of the cliff so that we would not be spotted. I was going to just send you, but in your condition I don't know if you can even sit up right." Sying carried her toward the horse, lifting her up as carefully as possible and then following her. He settled her slight frame in front of him so that he could prevent her from falling when the trail got rough. It was only then that he noticed how very small and delicate she was. He could feel her ribs and the cold skin that formed over them in a sickening way. Mingmei had always been such a strong figure in his life and to see her so vulnerable was nerve-wracking to say the least. Her voice was so tired and it was like she was fading away from this world. He wanted so much to just let her rest and not ask anything of her but he controlled himself, simply asking where they should go.

"Murnue. I have to go to her. To Tao." Her voice was so weak, her head bobbing, unable to both talk and control it at the same time. She was losing touch with reality; blackness encroached on her vision.

"Why are we going to my mothers?"

"They are riding to her right now. If they get there before us she'll be killed."

Fear slid icily down his spine at her words and he imminently kicked the horse, heading swiftly down the mountain on deer trails. Their only chance was that the others would need to take a longer trail and stop to ask for directions. Only once did he attempt to slow the horse. Mingmei had cried out from the pain when she was jostled around in a particularly difficult spot. Yet she had told him to continue on no matter what and except for a few small gasps, she was silent the rest of the ride.


	17. ch17 Blood

Ch.17 Mingmei (Blood)

By: Shadowkeyu

the sky was slowly brightening, a soft hew of cherry floating on the distant horizon. Dew streamed along the fresh buds and leaves of the trees. A small drop trickled down, landing cool against his heated skin. Agitated, Kouji impatiently swiped at the now irritated skin of his neck. He once more turned to face his men. They hung in shadow, eyes burning with a fierce light. It had been too long since their last outing and he had let them grow restless. It was just as well; they would need all that pent up energy today. He quickly gave the order for them to move around the outskirts of the village until they completely surrounded the tiny house where they would supposedly find Hua. Once deployed, the bandits slipped silently away, leaving only Kouji and Genrou. Kouji felt his muscles tightening and jerking in nervous readiness. His heart was beating a crazy rhythm in his chest. Slowly he drew in the cool air, finding serenity in its crisp scent. A strong hand came to rest on his shoulder, its firm weight filling him with strength. He slowly turned his head, following the tight muscles of a wool cloaked arm to its master's face. Golden cat eyes pierced his green ones. They searched him to his very soul as only Genrou's could. Without words and with no sign except Genrou's boastful smirk they lifted from the underbrush and swaggered their way down the road through town. It appeared that they had no need for caution and were fantastically confident. In truth both were aware of the smallest change in the wind, alert and ready to face whatever would come. The fog was dense, parting before them as wisps of smoke. Both kept eyes wide for any inhabitants of the surrounding houses. None came. It was so very early and most lay peaceful in their beds. The straw-roofed house came into view; its wood planked sides dull in the pink sky. The river flowed peacefully in the background. Kouji was proud to say that even he could not spot his men although he knew they were there.

The plan was simple: at the signal they would rush house, overtaking all who came out to face them and securing the windows before archers could pick them off. All that he could think of was getting to Hua as soon as possible, but years of experience were able to squash the foolish yearning. The yearning to be the one to burst in and save her was strong, but he was not a man of unreasonable pride. It would be safer to allow Genrou to use his speed and find her before anyone knew what was happening. Despite his words in front of the girl, Mingmei, Kouji had given strict orders that none were to be harmed unless they resisted. Those men who did would be killed, the women subdued. It seemed like they were waiting forever, looking down upon that small house. Somehow he thought that the place would look more sinister. A nagging sensation crawled up his spine before being banished by his mind. It was unnerving though because as he stared down on the house he almost felt he knew the dwelling, something about it seemed so familiar. He shook himself again, expelling the thought from his mind and focusing on the battle he would soon be fighting. He let all of his imagined images of Hua being abused play through his mind, making his soul ignite in righteous fire. Kouji's breathing increased, when he opened his eyes he saw blood and the cocky grin that had been missing lately reappeared. Blood lust; it swam through his veins. He was so ready.

A crunch of gravel sounded as he began to sprint towards the house, Genrou already a slight blur entering the open window nearest them. He was not alone in moving; from all sides his men rushed the hut. There was no opposition, no one rushing from the house to stop them. He took in air in short controlled gasps, his torso lifting with every breath. The blood was flowing hot and rapidly through him. The dwelling loomed closer and finally he reached it, throwing himself back against the wall. One of his bandits came beside him, another on the other side of the door. With a quick glance at each he prepared to shoulder in the door. He heard it then, the swift pounding of a stallion at full gallop, mighty hooves beating the ground like a heartbeat. Kouji spun on his heels just in time to take in the chestnut blur aimed at him and dive out of the way. Turning with it he faced the beast as it rode past him. There she was, a mass of torn and dirty flesh hurtling itself at him. The impact sent him to the ground knocking precious life from his lungs. But he was well trained and as he fell, he rolled throwing her over him. Mingmei sailed through the air landing in a gasping heat behind him. Kouji leap to his feet took one look at the still body and took off once more for the door.

"Arrgh!" His leg gave out as a rock collided with his calf. With a ferocious growl of pure rage, Kouji flipped around, his eyes starring murder at Mingmei. She was sprawled on the ground, resting on her elbow, her other hand searching desperately for another stone. Even through his haze of fury, Kouji could tell she was near fainting. He walked toward her, drawing his sword. It hissed as it came from the sheath, the deadly warning before the fatal stroke. Mingmei valiantly rose to her knees, drawing her hip dagger. It felt so heavy in her hand, and she saw the glint of his steel as it raised above her. The air was cut, the blade fell. Metal fought metal in a screeching dance. Her arm gave out and she fell under the pressure. But her blade was enough to divert his sword from its path. She barely felt the skin of her arm split, was unable to feel the ooze of her warm blood as it soaked her arm. His blade rose once more and she was powerless to stop its fall. Mingmei could feel death, its icy breath closing around her, a suffocating presence. Through the haze she distantly heard a yell, saw a sea-green shape running toward her, before all was lost and she fainted.


	18. ch18 Reunion

Mingmei Ch. 18 Reunion

Genrou cut his way across the road, aware that he had no knowledge of the dwelling he was to enter. However, he was confident that he could rely on his speed. The house came closer and then was gone. He landed on the ground in a crouched fashion, wolfish eyes searching the corners of the room. The kitchen, he had landed in the kitchen. No activity. Time to move on. Swiftly prowling down the hall, he searched for any forms of life. Nothing. His mind began to prick. What if the girl had lied, true her desperation was convincing, but it could have been a ploy to keep them away from their home. Instinct urged him to return to Kouji and the stronghold, but his loyalty could not be swayed. A slight noise ahead alerted him to another's presence. It was a yawn, someone was awake. Slowing down, Genrou now moved silently down the hallway to the last room. He peered through the rice screen door, expecting to find the kidnappers.

Instead, Hua sat, looking for all appearances as if she was having the time of her life. The feathered bed engulfed her in warm fluff. Her hair, though sleep crushed, hung around her in a halo of the sea green. She was smiling and murmuring to a woman that sat beside her. Genrou's muscles tensed in anticipation as he prepared to launch into the room. It was the old woman's voice that stopped him. Something about it was so familiar. The back of his mind tingled, and then it came to him, this place, that voice, he knew. "Tao."

Tao and Hua jerked in shock as they heard his voice. Both turned together, their eyes widening, realization reaching them at the same time. "Genrou!"

"Shun'u?" Genrou moved forward into the room, his mind still reeling from the shock.

Sensing something was wrong, Tao was first to act. She rose swiftly to her feet, coming around the bed to stand before him. "What are you doing here?" she asked in earnest cutting to the heart of the matter.

Genrou looked down at the plump face he barely remembered. Her hair flew around her face the same as before, but its color lost to gray. There were more wrinkles than before, but the warmth still shown. She was such a small figure, her head not even reaching to his shoulders. He was helpless for a second, unable to process all that had happened. It was the concern in her eyes that finally drove him to words. "I came looking for you." He nodded toward Hua returning her wide yet pleasant gaze. Hua did not look like a woman abused or even slightly fazed. She moved from her place on the bed to come bouncing toward him, a smile gracing her oval face.

The giddiness could not be kept from her voice as she questioned in a childlike manner. "For me, why? Does that mean Kouji's here?" In that instant the noise from outside finally penetrated their little world. The sound of a horse galloping and a connecting thud. All froze at the sound, immobilized until the enraged cry from Kouji stirred their limbs to action. Hua moved then, sprinting outside too see what was happening. Genrou locked eyes with the worried Tao's before turning to follow.

The burning under his skin screamed for blood. _End it now. Make sure she does not live to cause more trouble. _His world was dark within the bloodlust storm. All he could see was the opportunity to end all his suffering. And then like the one ray of sunlight strong enough to break through the clouds, Kouji heard a siren's voice from far off. "Kouji! No!" The cry pierced through his killing rage and the storm dispersed. But it was too late. The sword had already built momentum and was swinging down upon its prey. Kouji's senses flared in alarm as Hua came within his vision moving forward with incredible speed. _No, No, she was moving too fast, too close._ He watched helpless as Hua threw herself at him, seemingly unaware that the blade was barring down on her. His heart and mind screamed in unison as he attempted to throw the blade away.

Just when Kouji felt despair grip his heart, the blade's weight left his hand, plucked from his clenched fingers. He stumbled forward into her arms. The chaos ended and dust settled. It was as if some magical force had frozen time. The bandits all stood still, their gazes centered on their leader. Sying had brought Long to a halt and they both stood enraptured by the scene. Tao rested against the door, her heart beating too fast. Finally Kouji looked up from his slumped position; his gaze fell along the ground, rising when it reached a pair of dark boots. Genrou stood, the air still swirling around his still form. In his hand rested the now harmless blade.

In a collective breath, activity returned. Kouji turned to the girl in his shaking arms. She was real, she was there. His calloused hands came up to cup her delicate face, willing his mind to accept her presence. He rose to his feet, his gaze locked with hers. Starlight eyes gazed deep into his, love pouring out from her soul. He let out a breathless laugh, his heart lightening and the tension left his gut. With a relieved breath he pulled her into his arms, crushing her to his chest. Hua molded against him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, the steel muscles that encased her. She was home. Their mouths came together in a passionate kiss, both unable to express themselves in any other way. The moment felt timeless and all they wished to do was block the rest of the world from their paradise.


	19. ch19 Confusion

Ch. 19 Confusion

Tao was overwhelmed by the information rushing at her from all sides. Genrou storming her house as if for a fight and then the spellbinding scene between Hua and a man she recognized as Kouji. Glancing around, Tao became more confused as each second presented more bandits coming out from behind houses and the woods. They moved like a wolf pack, forming together and cautiously approaching their leader. Kouji appeared oblivious to all except the girl in his arms. Tao was taken back by the unguarded emotions spreading across his face. She began to walk toward them when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Mom!" Tao turned on her heal, taken back for a moment before a glorious smile took over her face. Her boy, Sying, was moving toward her at a brisk pace. Her mind was so overjoyed at seeing him that it took awhile for her to register the worried expression he presented the world. Urgently he spoke to her, "Mom, she's hurt. You gotta help her!" Tao looked beyond her son, her gaze coming to rest on the sweating stallion that trailed obediently behind him. Its chestnut hair was an indication, but it was the darker color outlining his face that finalized who the owner was.

"Mingmei." With dread, Tao turned and ran forward, her eyes finding the motionless body not far from the bandits. Her heart dropped.

Genrou watched with relief as Kouji and Hua embraced one another. His heart felt lighter and the darkness that had invaded his soul began to disappear. It was such a relief. Usually such a carefree prankster, it was hard for him to be bogged down by such depression for so long. He felt like laughing and the urge to throw himself in the midst of the couple had to be overcome. _Come on already, break it up. I'm missed you too, you know. _His eyes greedily devoured Hua. Unlike his own sisters, this girl had, despite all his objects, wheedled her way into his heart. She reminded him of the brotherly love he had first felt for Miaka. He was loyal to her now and the desire to hold her and know that she was once more safe under his protection, was tremendous. He began to get agitated and was ready to grab Hua for their own reunion, when desperate cry caught his attention. He tensed and along with the other bandits, turned toward the sound.

His heart clenched at the expression on Tao's face even as his mind questioned what was happening. Tao was kneeled over the fallen girl. She was touching Mingmei all over in a desperate manner, apparently trying to do something for her wounds. It was the first time he had every seen her so shaken over anything. Genrou moved forward, his first instinct was to remove Tao from the dangerous girl's reach, but his gut told him to wait. There was some information he was missing and the patience he had learned, kept him from doing anything rash. Tao looked up at the bandits, her desperate eyes searching before they finally came to rest on him. "Genrou, please help me." Had anyone else asked him to help the girl, he would have laughed in their face. But he owed Tao and trusted her to make right decisions.

Genrou reached her side and silently reached for the girl, lifting her to his chest. Under Tao's watchful eye he tried to avoid her wounds, which was no easy task. It was only his respect for Tao and overall kindness that allowed him to cradle her in any kind of comfortable way. When he looked at her all he could remember was the faces of the men she had murdered and the little boy that was now an orphan. He had seen the look in her eyes when they were upon him and the revulsion in her face. She hated him and it was very hard to be kind to someone who felt that way. "Quickly, bring her into the house. She needs help badly." A sober mood had descended over the crowd.

Hua left Kouji's side and came to stand behind him. One glance at her face showed a range of emotions he did not comprehend. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked to Tao for direction. "Oh, what happened to her? She looks horrible." The innocent observation was like a knife to his gut. It reminded him, that despite all else, the bandits of Mt. Reikaku were no saints and did terrible things when angered. Most did not understand what had just happened and were unable to see how Tao knew this girl. But under her hawk like eye, they fell into step, silently moving toward the house and hopefully the answers they sought.


	20. ch 20 Aftermath

Hey everyone, I know its been something like three years but no I did not abandon this fic. I wanted to rewrite some of the weaker elements and reevalutate where I wanted the plot to go. And so with the best of intentions I put it on the shelf and promply never got around to it. But thanks to one of my fans writing me an email I was inspired once more. This is only a short installment to catch everyone up and more is soon to follow. Thanks.

Ch. 20 Aftermath

By Shadowkeyu

Genrou followed Tao into the kitchen, placing the girl on the table as directed. Tao and Hua came together, discussing what had to immediately be taken care of the too woman turned into flecks of color as they moved quickly about the room. He stood back a deep frown on his face as he watched the commotion. A noise behind him announced Kouji's presence in the small room. He bore the same look of bewildered confusion Genrou was sure graced his own face. Kouji moved forward to stand beside him and they both turned to look at the bleeding flesh that lay sprawled on the table. "What do you think you're doing? Standing around gapping? Genrou go find some bandages in the back room. And you, there should be some salve in there under to bed." Both bandits jumped at the sudden orders. Genrou immediately turned and was halfway to his destination before realizing he was no longer a bandit brat to be ordered around by Tao. But where intimidation and years of habit caused previous obedience a different motive kept him moving down the hall as instructed. Now it was genuine affection and the knowledge that answers to all his muddled questions would only come once Tao had gotten what she wanted.

Kouji on the other hand had spent the past seven years holding ultimate authority in a rough domain and stiffened at the orders. He stayed put glaring defiance at the old woman and opened his mouth to demand the answers he wanted to be provided at that moment and not a second later. He unfortunately was cut of before the first words left his mouth, this time by a more imposing force. "Well you heard her. Get moving or has my absence addled your wits", Hua announced in a huffy voice as she started to remove the remains of the girl's shirt. His mouth snapped shut and with a mumbled obscenity he turned and followed Genrou. "I heard that mister."

Hua turned back to Tao, her brisk manner only a front to hide the deep confusion she was feeling at the moment. _What is Kouji doing here? How did he find the place and why in the world were they fighting Mingmei?_ With that last thought she turned back to the girl on the table. The beautiful strength she had already come to associate with the girl was most defiantly lacking from the crippled body that curled on its side in an undignified heap across the table. She took in the swollen bruised and bloodied face, the matted and filthy hair that stuck to the dried blood of her arms and back, and when on closer inspection she saw the crisscross pattern of open wounds that ran up her back, Hua could not keep tears from her eyes. She looked in desperation at Tao, who stood opposite her, her face stricken. "What happened to her?"

Looking down at the crippled form a girl she loved as her own, Tao felt a surge of protectiveness and bitterness as her thoughts followed the two bandit leaders down the hall. All she knew for certain at that moment was that they would have much to answer for. But looking once more into the innocent face of the girl, whose tears fell in silent streams, Tao could not bring herself to speak her suspicions and instead settled for half a lie, "I don't know, but I intend to find out."


End file.
